HatedLovedWhich is?
by Tannemin
Summary: 5 years loving someone is too much for Rin as she is traumatised because of it. A certain someone came to help her forget about it but it become worst. Rinto gone mad. Len being the mysterious guy [Warning :RinxLen , RintoxRin]
1. introduction

_**Introduction**_

* * *

She who cries easily, gets mad easily and laugh heartily. Egoistic is not the best word to describe her as she is totally true to her feelings. This weird girl whom have a unique personalitu and have bright and heart-warming smile is named Rin Akita. With her blank expression and an open book type of person she is, Rin is very readable that everyone could tell her feelings every second yet an understandable fellow is the thing that makes her looks weird. None could understand why she does this and that and why she feels something that way. Everyone sees her as a readable book but with foreign language that you could read the alphabets but don't understand a word.

One day, Rin have a new classmate in her class. All her girl classmates squealed as soon as he entered the class. He is a boy with cerulean blue eyes and goldish-blonde hair. His silky hair is quite long for a boy that he make it tied up into a tiny ponytail. His young looking face that is cute and handsome seems familiar to Rin. While the is introducing his name, Rin couldn't tell a single word that came out from him as the girls around her keep squealing. Lucky her, that new guy was seated beside her and she greeted him cheerfully as she would always do to everyone but an unexpected reaction came from him.

He smiled and took Rin's hand into his and kissed her hand without hesitating. " It seems you have forgotten everything about me, Rin. " he said. From that moment, Rin realized her life is ruined. Len Kagamine, the legendary guy.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

[The meeting]

Rin's P.O.V.

"It seems you have forgotten everything about me, Rin" I tried to close my eyes and forget everything but his voice keep ehcoing in my head, As she try to recall that event, her heart aches just like old times, her head become blank.

"L-Len? Y-you look different. " I answered him with an awkward smile I pull my hand from his grip. "Yeah I died my hair blonde because my mother make me. She said she wants to turn my hair back to the actual colour." He said casually. "You were actually blonde from the start?" I said. " Yeah. It surprised me that I actually look handsome in this new style." He claimed proudly. Feeling annoyed, I ignored him and turn my head to look what is in the other side of the window. Realizing he was ignored, Len Kagamine sighed as he know that this girl can be cold without a reason. My heart thumped restlessly.

As sson as there is a knock on the door I came back to reality from a long flashback. "Yes." I said. " There is a phone call for you, Rin." my mother answered . I walked lazily towards the phone and answered the call. " Hello, Rin is talking. Who's there ?" I said lazily. " This is Len, hey ! Rin ! are you free tomorrow? Let's go to my welcome back party." that wicked voice said " How did you know," I was cut off by that damned creature. "Oh! I get it from our best friend of course, Gumi." he said excitedly " Well then, there's no reason for me to go to the party you know." I exclaimed. What is there to say? I need to find a good excuse or not I'm doomed.

"What are you saying? You are one of the most important guest on that night! You must come or not without you it will be different." He said happily. My head started to ache and I started to feel uneasy. "Hey, I'm sorry but I can't come. Bye-bye, see you soon." I ended the call without waiting his reply and slammed my body to the sofa nearby. This is **frustrating**. Whatever he is thinking makes me feel dizzier by second. I hate tis feeling as I know I crave for it.

My heart keeps thumping and my head keeps on aching. I just don't have the strength or ability to calm myself. I ignored it and dozed off without any blanket on me. Who cares if I catch a cold? I'm the **tough girl** after all. That night, my nightmare started to haunt me again.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

[Hurtful memories I]

* * *

Normal P.O.V.

8 years ago

The 9 years old Rin is having a peaceful recess until, "Hey, Rinny!" a high-pitched voice gave little Rin goose bumps. " Y-yes Miku." Answered Rin quite shaking. "I'm bored." said the girl with teal hair. "Us too." said Haku and Lily. " I-is that so?" she smiled awkwardly a bit shivering. "Oh, Rinny what about," without finishing her lines, Miku took Rin's lunchbox. After that, she opened the lid andpour all of the food on the floor. "Eat it. All of it. You don't want to waste all of these food don't you?" Miku said with a wide grin on her beautiful face. Rin stood there confused. " Cheer us up already! Don't be a boring girl or you'll get the worst 'game' of all. " Rin started to feel like crying. " You mean everything?" Haku's question made the situation harder for Rin. " Of course you silly ." Lily answered before Miku could.

' I know my life is not mine since I was born to be bullied.' Rin thought while trying to eat her precious food that was thrown on the floor. " Ew! You actually eat those?" Miku said. "Well I think that's her proper way to eat right?" Lily added. Everyday is just the same for Rin and the only thing that changes is the way they 'play' with Rin. 'Am I frustrated' she asked herself repeatedly. Having both parents expecting her tough, moving out and in to new places too many times because of her parents' work, having no actual friends,

What kind of childhood is that?

Without realizing, her best friends are just using her for their own advantages. She keep it deeply inside her heart to make everyone feel relieved and not to worry about her especially her busy parents. Her weak personality just make things worst. She have a weak mind set but ridiculously incredible strength. Her small body seems very dismatched with strength. Whenever, she is frustrated from bullied, she should be able to turn it the other way around but she restrained herself to do so. Even though, she is the one who is being bullied, her sense of guilt is too strong as she is very soft-hearted.

Rin is the most intellegent girl in her class and always get the first place in exam even though she had just moved into that school. Everyone knows that the previous person who conquer the first place in that class is the current girl who got the second place that is Miku. She was totally mad to know that Rin took her 'honoured crown'. She started to throw a tantrum at Rin and even had accused herfor cheating. The teachers ignored her as they know have known the rebellious Miku for a long time. The last option for Miku to take Rin down is to bully her.

Rin was defenseless and none of her friends are selfless as all of them are totally selfish. "Rin we love you." "Rin! Don't forget about me." "Rin! You are the best." "Rinny-chan". All those words keep being repeated by her so-called friends. Rin really never leaves her friends' side when they need her but he other way ronud for friebds. She keep playing the role as a good girl just like what her mother told her to. She gave everyone a wide smile even though she was hurt.

On one rainy day, Rin was bullied as usual and this time she need to do all Miku's friends' homeworks. Suddenly, a girl with short green hair approached them. She didn't show any sign of awkward feelings and her expression is well composed. She doesn't seem like ignoring this scene like anyone else would do. Her eyes looks determined to fight. "Hey weaklings, why don't you try someone your own size?" said the green-haired girl with confidence in her voice. "Like who? You?" Miku said and her friends' laughter follows after that. They laugh hysterucally. "What kind of drama are you making Gumi? A sad story? Action movie? A romance story? So, you are a lesbian?" said Miku teasing the girl called Gumi.

"Girls are scary right Gumi?" said a boy with a reddish-brown hair. Rin feels like this is the time for her to save herself. Gumi pouted and glared the boy. "I can handle this alone you know?" said Gumi again. "L-Len? I mean Kagamine-san? What are you doing here? What can we help you with?" said Miku looking embarassed as her pale cheeks turned red. "Oh, so you'll listen to any of my request ey?" the boy called Len said with a charming smile. They nodded their head eagerly to Len. " Yes. Of course!" said Haku excited. Gumi made an annoyed expression and saw the little blonde left alone. " That's disgusting. Come on! Let me help you up!" Gumi said offering her hand to Rin. " Thank you" said Rin still shivering. "Woah! You're shaking to death!" said Gumi shocked feeling the shiver from Rin's hand.

"I want you to stop being an idiot and leave this cute blonde girl alone." Len said with a sharp glare. The girls ran away immedeatly. Gumi make weird faces. "Hey, that's too easy!" Gumi said surprised. "That's why you'll always need me, Gumi" Len exclaimed proudly. "Now, stop with the nonsense! Let's get to know more about her." Gumi said. Rin blushed as both Len and Gumi are staring at her intently. "T-that's cute." Len said nervously and smiled. "What's your name?" he asked. "It's Rin Akita. Call me Rin." Rin said while averting her eyes a bit nervous. "I should advise you not to fall for this sweet-talker but I agree with him. You're cute!" Gumi said giving Rin a warm smile.

Len and Gumi stretched out their hands. " Be our friends." they said in unison. Starting on that moment, there's spark in Rin's life.

* * *

 ** _I don't hate Miku but I don't have any idea to put any other names.._**

 ** _don't hate my story._**

 ** _I'm sorry for the late updating and editing._**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

[Hurtful memories II]

Normal P.O.V.

Everyday feels just right for Rin. Day by day Rin changes her attitude that is more approachable, sociable and friendlier. The thing is her heart is still as fragile as ever and her body is still small and looks weak. Talking about hearts, her easily swayed heart started to develop something new. Rin think it is aching and annoying but the weird part is, she craved for it. Well, we know it's love but Rin don't. You see, she's the dense type of girl.

"Rinny-chan." A childish voice echoed in the classroom as there was just two people in the class. Rin turned her head and met those blue cerulean eyes that she started to be attracted to. It was Len's clear eyes that made her feels mesmerized. "What?" Rin answered. "Don't be too distant to me." He said with a pout. 'That was damn cute. Damn you, Kagamine Rin thought to herself and didn't react to Len's pouting. "As usual, can't expect too much from you. Hey! Are you free tonight?" Len gets on the new topic excitedly. Rin didn't bother to think or even act to be thinking and said, "No. I am busy. What do you want me to do if I am not?" Len sighed. "There is not even one person who is able to spend time playing video game with me. It's boring to be always by myself you know? My sister is going back to her boarding school today." Len said. "Well there's no reason for me to regret on lying to you." Rin said with a relaxed expression she always have on her face. "Hey, that's rude! Come to my house! This is an order" Len started to put his puppy face this time. The Rin who is not distracted answered sarcastically, "You should confess to that 'girl' already. Then, you will never be alone. You won't be needing me anymore." Len felt more frustrated.

'Why the hell do I have this aching feeling. It's addictive." Rin mumbled to herself. "Lenny-kins!" the girls that had just arrive hugged and cling on him. "Woah! Easy there! What's the problem?" Len said as composed as always. "We're bored!" said one of the girl. "You never accept our invitation on a group date, karaoke and many more! Please Len, play with us!" said another girl pleading. Len pushed them away slightly and look them in their eyes. "Why should I?" said Len a little sign of coldness in his voice. Rin stared to heve goosebumps. "I am not you or any other person's toy! Go and search for your true love and don't go being the bitch you are, 'playing' with the other boys easily. Lucky you I am still being gentle. "Len said clearly not to hurt their feelings but his words is still VERY HARSH that made the girls frightened and ran away.

"Hey! You're chasing away your plaything. Is that okay ?" Rin asked Len. "Well, not anymore or should I say they were never my 'plaything'. They were too clingy , it's too hard to push them without hurting the. Don't you ever classify me the same as those playboys out there, GET IT?" Len said with a frown on his face. Rin laughed . "Rin! Len! I have a big news!" Gumi ran with her drenched body and face from sweating. "Gumi! You're all wet!" Rin said, concerned of her tired friend. "Ignore my state for now! Here!" Gumi said showing a poster to Rin and Len.

"An audition to form the best of the best band in Japan. The judges will be the directors from the famous Crypto Studio." Len said while reading the poster. "If you are interested and talented in singing, playing guitar, keyboard, flute and drum may participate." Rin continued. "Now aren't you guys interested?" Gumi said excitedly. "Why should I?" replied Len without any interest in his face. "Well, I am a bit, just a tiny bit interested." Rin said.. "Rin, are you thinking about playing your keyboard?" Gumi asked with very shiny eyes or maybe that was just Rin's imagination. Rin replied shortly "Well, it would be very interesting if you would apply for singing. I would be very happy and very proud of you if you do that!" Gumi explained her true intentions. "No way! My voice sounds like a siren! It is too high-pitched that everyone would have hearing problems after hearing my singing." Rejected Rin.

"Don't be silly, your voice is awesome. What abou we have a duet?" Len kind of interested gave an idea. "That's an awesome idea Len! Both of your voices just suits each other perfectly. It's a perfect harmony." Gumi said happily. "Well, if both of you said so, let's give it a try Len and no turning back! Deal?" Rin said made Gumi pouted. " Len? Just him alone?" Gumi said with her frowns. "Of course it's all three of us, you dummy" Len said. "Right Rin?" He asked Rin. "Yes!." Rin said. "Deal!" all three of the shouted.

 **The training**

"What song are we singing?" The little Akita said. "I want this song." Said Len using a finger to pint an album poster that says 'Magnet by Megurine Luki and Zatsune Mikuo.' (I changed it "Eww! That's gay-love song!" Rin rejected. "Since when are you interested in these kind of things? Don't tell me you're giving up on your love and decided to be a gay! Len! Please come back to reality!" Rin said dramatically. She added the fuel to Len's heart when she started to move further from Len. "Why you!" Len caught Rin in his arms and tickled her hips, ears, neck, belly, to be short every part of Rin's ticklish spot. "Lucky me! We're in my house and only you are sensitive to ticklish things and I don't have any intentions on stopping!" Len said with a smirk on his face still tickling Rin's on her weakest spots. Rin laugh hysterically. "S-stop! Stop it! Please!" Rin pleaded. "Then behave like a good girl would!" Len instructed and stopped. The moment they stopped, Rin's heart stopped.

"Rin's body was hugged tightly by Len's slender but muscular arms. His hands wrapped Rin's waist and her hands were holding Len's shirt on his back with great grip. They froze for a split second and Rin jumped pushing him away. "Too close! It is hot in here!" Rin said complaining (actually she's trying to cover her pink that is turning bright red cheeks for this weird occasion) but bad luck for Rin. Len can see her through those acts. "Such a typical virgin girl. Too innocent. You should be aware of your surroundings mor and the most important part is be aware of yourself because your reactions shows how defenceless you were just now." Len said. 'He's not interested in me, anyway.' Rin told herself to calm her fastening heartbeat. "I'm glad you're not interested in me." Without realizing, those words slip out of Rin's lips and in addition her face seems very frustrated. "Lucky you!" Len said with a smile not realizing Rin's act. "Wait! Now I remember! You're a gay , you are just unable to be attracted to me even if I do have sex appeal!" Rin said jokingly knowing how much of a flat-chested girl she is. She tried to change the topic so that she would not cry. 'It hurts you stupid blockhead! Why am I the only one who is being flustered? Don't all the guy and girls always react this way to each other?' rain murmured very quietly to herself. 'Is this what they call love? Well, If this is it, for me, loving is just a thing that could destroy a life so he will be the first and the last.' Rin thought.

"Okay, stop with the gay topic, stop wasting our time and sing 'Magnet'!" Len said ignoring Rin's statement. "No way! Are ypu expecting me to be a guy with this voice?" Rin said. "Nope! We just need to act as siblings and everything will go well. It's a great idea right? It will still be a forbidden love." Len explained full of spirit. "Funny Len! We can't! We don't look the same you know?" Rin said still not accepting Len's request. "wear this wig!" Len said handing over a somewhat reddish-brown wig to Rin that looks the same as his hair. "But," Rin stopped as Len put his index finger on her lips that is surprisingly soft (Len thought so). "Shh! Just follow my instruction." Len said with a grin. Rin who started to give up, wears the wig and looked into the mirror in Len's room. "Len walked towards her and looked at Rin an his own appearance.

"We do look the same." Said Rin surprised. "I'm a genius. I told you that we can do it." Len said with a satisfied face. "Now, let's sing!" Len said again. "Let me look at the lyrics. I don't memorize the lyrics especially when it is a gay love song!" Rin said teasing Len. "Don't start it Rin or you'll be the one to suffer." Len said while turning on his music player. He set it to karaoke mood and,

Kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru

Itsunomanika moe hirogaru netsujou~

Watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari

Anata no te ni rinpun n wo tsuketa

"Yeah Rin, your voice 'really sucks' ." Len said with a surprised face. "That's an amazing voixe you have there! No wonder Gumi hopes you to sing that much. You're hiding yourself from me again." Len said rewinding the music player. 'Is there any reason for me to show myself to you?" Rin said to Len. "Of course. I want to know everything about my friends. It's my biggest desire." Len said with a blank face and played the song again. They sang he song,

Kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru

Itsunomanika moe hirogaru netsujou~

Watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari

Anata no te ni rinpun n wo tsuketa

Karami au yubi hodoite kuchibiru kara shita he to

Yurusarenai koto ga naraba naosara moe agaru no

Dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii

Machigai nado nain da to omowasete

KISU wo shite nurikaete hoshii

Miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no

They sang the chorus melodiously with an amazing synchrocity that it sounds like they are both truly siblings who fell deeply in love with each other. They stopped and stared each other. Both of laughed and continued the song. They really make a great duet that's what Len thought


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

[Hurtful memories III]

Rin's P.O.V.

 _ **The audition**_

"Hurry up!" I shouted. Today is the audition and I am extremely excited! "Shut up! You're too noisy!" Len answered, annoyed with me I guess. Well, he should fasten up his pace you know. Today is the audition, we need to be on time and I am sweating out here! The weather is not so nice to me you know? "Let's go! Let's go! Let's go! Gumi is waiting for us at the train station" I said with an unpatient kind of voice. " Fine! I'm all set now!" Len said. Surprisingly, he took my hand in his and dragged me all along the way. He was too fast that when we stopped at the ticket counter I an't stop myself from inhaling and exhaling. Well, is it my wish is too much for him to fasten up his pace because he did and it made me hard to breathe properly.

"Why are the both of you holding hands in an intimate way?" A voice said loudly and made me startled. Len and I both turned ou head to where the voice came from. "Well, this is nothing! We need to be here as soon as possible so, I dragged her so that I won't be losing her from my sight." Len said with his usual, composed expression. And of course, as we all expected, I bushed, I tried to hide this cheeks of mine that is turning crimson red. Gumi smiling mischeviously, said, "Well, are you sure there's nothing between you guys? Somehow, you're attached to Rin too much even when I'm gone. You wouldn't even touch me, you know? Isn't that suspicious Len?" I tried to loosened his grip but I failed! He suddenly hold my hands tighter and said. "What's wrong with being by your friends' side every second? I'm not as busy as you are, Gumi. She's my special friend and same goes to you! It's never a sin for the three of us to hold hands and you're the one who keep avoid skin ships with me." And as usual, my ear stings, my heart stopped as I heard that 'friend' word.

 **I hate this feeling!**

"I think we should get going or we'll miss the train." Trying to change the topic, I pushed him away and walk towards the waiting site. My head felt a bit dizzy and this is not good. I don't want this audition to be a mess after such hard times we've gone through together. 'Forget about your own feelings, Rin' is what I keep repeating in my mind. "Hey, chill down Rin. He's just too dense. You know that don't you?" Gumi whispered in my ears to calm me down. Well I tried to smile at her but I think that will just invite my tears to my eyes so I put some distance between us and let those two be together. You know Gumi, Len loves IA. That cute and shy girl from class 2 and I'm sure of it. Whenever he saw her, he'll make that 'I'm in love' face. It's irritating how he let me have my hopes high up for him to love me back when he already have someone he loves. "Hey, are you mad at me because Gumi teased us after what I did?" Len said with a concerned face and like I care now. "Why are you asking me about weird things now?" I replied with a blank expression. "Well, you seem like you're feeling down and I don't like it." Len said with sign of guilt in his voice.

I looked up. "Why? Is it because you're worried if I screw up in the audition? I am not letting that to happen okay? You don't need to worry about it." I said giving him one reassuring smile. "It's not that, you dummy! How can I be worried about such things? You know me, I don't really care about this audition. If I ever do care about it, I'm still going to care about you more than that. I hate it when you're feeling down, it makes me feel like that too. When you're crying, I feel like crying too." He said with an unexplainable expression. "So, don't keep it to yourself. Tell me your feelings so that I won't hurt you.." Len said again while patting my head.

Just look at that. In one moment he make me feel depressed, and in a split of second he made my hopes went high up AGAIN. I hate this. I clenched my purple skirt and smiled. "I feel a bit better now, thank you, Len-kun!" I said. The train arrives and the seat was empty. Gumi sits on the most right seat and I sat beside her while Len sat beside me. When the train starts to move, I feel something heavy on my left shoulder. Of course it was this banana-lover-freak's head. "Hey, you're heavy." I said complaining. "Just for a small nap. I'm too sleepy." He said. In a brief moment, his breath softened and by that I know he's already asleep. I looked to my right, Gumi had gone to her dreamland too.

I hope we stay like this forever.

"How's the audition Gumi?" I asked. "I feel great! All the best, 'twins' !" Gumi said, teasing us. "Why, thank you Gumi." Len answered for both of us. "Attention to participants with number 207, 208, 209, 210 and 211, please follow me." A girl wearing pink short skirt and a white t-shirt announced. "It's our turn now, wish us the best of luck Gumi." I said waving my hands to her. "Always will." Gumi shouted. We waked into the room and what a surprise, we get to meet Zatsune Mikuo for real! AWESOME! "Now, number 207and 208, your applicants said that you two are applying for duet, please introduce yourself." The show begins.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

[Hurtful memories IV]

Rin's P.O.V.

"I'm accepted!" "Me too!" "Same here" the three of us said cheering for this surprisingly results. "Hey! That's not fair! I got into a different band from you two!" Gumi said pouting. "Well, there's nothing we can do! We're applying as partners!" I said.

We got very busy from that day onwards with practices. OH MY GRADES DROPPED! I NEED TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT! I'm jealous how Len and Gumi keep on getting better grades every exam. They really make me idolized them.

We were the hot rising stars that we couldn't even have a peaceful life even at school. It's great that they didn't go to our houses. I need to be Len's twin every second and if they surrounded our houses, our so-called secret would be revealed because we live on different places. There was once I was forced to stay at Len's house. That day, it was raining….

* * *

"Run!" Len said and taking my hands in his. This is a bad habit of his and it's dangerous for my heart. I know it's desperate but my heart is in a chaos too, that's just not fair. "Your house is near now! Let's get in!" Len said while running into the house. "That's the twins right? Let's chase them!" A voice said made Len took my hand and lead me to the other way.

"They're gone for now." Len said taking a deep breath. "We were just having our ice-cream and suddenly this happens. I hate this!" I said complaining. "You know? Sometimes I think you will only talk with me this much whenever you're complaining or when you're teasing me." Len said patting my head. "You sure loves to complain." Len said again and made me pout. "Now, I'm confused. We are just newbie in the entertainment world and yet this happens." I said complaining again. Well, now I realize how I love to complain. Len realize that before I do? Well, he's Len after all.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked looking straight into his eyes that was just 10 centimetres away from mine. I could even felt his breath touching my cheeks. "Let's go to my house. That's the best option and I think it's the only option that we have." Len said taking my hands in his, again. Oh could he just stop having skin ships with me. It's heart-throbbing you know?

"No! I'm not going!" I protested. Len ignored me for sure because I know he doesn't want both of us to be in trouble. In a split second, we arrived in front of his house. The house looks like there's no one inside. 'Stop heart! Not now!' I told myself. "Go take a bath. I don't want you to catch a cold. Take my clothes. Wear this first." Len said giving me a sweatshirt, shorts that looks like 3 quarter pants if I wear it and a towel

"You go take a bath first. It's okay my anti-body is quite good you know?" I said drying myself with the towel he gave just now, sitting at the entrance taking off my shoes. He suddenly came closer and made me step backward and until the pint I was trapped at a corner. "Oh, Rinny. That's very nice of you but I really don't want you to catch a cold and you're a girl. Since you rejected my kindness to let you go and take the bath first, what about I take you and we can take the shower, **together**." He said with my hand pinned by his on my sides.

"W-What are you saying? Fine, I get it. I'll take the bath first." I said to him trying to push him away. He tightened his grip and said ,"Don't be too careless in front of a guy even though we're good friends because every guy are wolves." He laughed after letting me go. "This is fun! You should come to my house often you know."

"Go to HELL, Len. I feel sorry for IA to have a pervert crushing on her." I said running to the washing room. "Get ready for the worst punishment Rin!" Len shouted with a little sign of darkness. That gave me goosebumps.

After I come out a devil-looking guy wearing just towels gave me the scariest smile. "Just you wait after I take a bath." He whispered in my ears. Again, my heart beats faster. I hate you and now, I need to find a hide out. . . .

ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THIS IS HIS HOUSE! HE WOULD KNOW EVERY GREAT HIDING PLACE! Well, I just need to ….. need to what? I don't know! HELP ME! Oh, I'll call my brother first or he'll be super worried. Dialing him and ,

"Hello, Rin! Where are you? We're worried you know?" Ren said shouting in the phone. "I'm at Len's house. The fans chased us and we ended up stucked in this house. We don't want our houses to be exposed because that will just make things worst so don't worry, nee Ren?" I said with a calm voice. I giggled at his shoutings because he's too cute. You know, my tsundere little brother really loves me but he always says the other way around.

"Who are you talking to?" A voice said making me have goosebumps again. HE'S GONNA KILL ME! "Ren." I said to him. "If you're with Len then, there's nothing for me to be worried. That shota couldn't rape you anyway. Your sex appeal is low onee-chan, BYE!" he ended the call. That guy really doesn't love his life, no?

LEN CORNERED ME JUST NOW AND YOU SAID HE CAN'T? that's a total lie! I turned to see him shirtless. "Kyaaaa!" I screamed. "Put on some clothes you STUPID LEN!" I said covering my eyes. I hear footsteps getting near to me. "Funny Len!" I said. I feel something hot and warm on my ears. HE BLEW MY EARS! DAMN YOU LEN KAGAMINE!

He laughed heartily to the point his tears came out. "How fun it is to tease you! I will never feel bored doing this!" He said in between his laughs. "You're the worst!" I shouted as he leaves that room and went to his room to get himself a shirt I guess. Whatever. I went out and lay on the sofa, "I'm sleeping first, Len!" I said and drifted to a deep sleep that I didn't realize he hugged me throughout the night. When I was awake, I punched him and he said he just have a sleep-walking habit that he couldn't control. Even Len , himself said that he slept in his room last night.

* * *

Laughing, cheering, teasing is what we do every day. Thumping, aching, uneasy is what I would feel every day. Ha-ha. Does it seem too awkward? Just let it be. It's just, knowing your crush loves somebody else is something cruel. The more worse it gets when the person you like still gives you a glint of hope on love. He's cruel to leave me when I started to be attached to him. He's even more cruel to make me look at him, pay attention to him, give affection to me and treat me more than a friend when I started to avoid him.

"Hey! Why didn't you reply my text?" I said pouting. "I'm too lazy." Len said not caring about me while chewing his dumpling "That's rude." I said still pouting. "Which part of it is rude?" Len said again, not caring about my feelings. "Whatever." I left and try my best not to cry.

* * *

 **1 week later.**

"Rinny! I'm bored! Let's play!" Len said with his puppy face on. What am I to him? A disposable item? When you need it you use it and when you don't you throw it away? I'm a human being too! Urgh!

"Rin! Answer me!" Len tried to get my attention. When I came back to reality, my face was an inch away from his and that my hand pushed him away reflectively. He really gave me an headache. How addicting can you, yourself be, Len Kagamine? "No, not today." I said with a cold tone. "Aww! Rinny-chan! Are you mad at me about the text last week? I'm sorry about that!" he said cutely. Oh, this shota really gets on my nerve!

'Go die!', and here I thought I said that to myself but I've said it out loud without realizing it. "Fine! I'll stay silent for today." He said and sat on his seat that is beside me in the class.

* * *

 _ **I'm sorry this story's flow is too slow.**_

 _ **I don't know how to stop her flasbacks**_

 _ **Hope you'll keep reading it**_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

[Hurtful memories V]

Rin's P.O.V.

Time is not showing any sign of stopping. (Well, duhh of course!) and getting further apart that is me and Len. My relationship with Gumi is still the same. Len got scouted personally by a famous boy's idol group. Well, I can't blame him for getting recruited because I'm a girl and I decided to stop being in the entertainment site and focus on my studies. Gumi's band was awesome of course. They could rock the world with only showing their faces to public. For now, they put on a figure to make the fans gets excited and want to know more abot them. Maybe that's why she doesn't have a crowd of people swarming her like what happened to me and Len.

They become awesome and matured as the days passed by. That's great but as for me I'm just getting worse. It have been five years I love him and this is just not fair. Len loves IA. Even he, himself said so. When I asked him if he loves IA he would say something like"I don't know" "I'm not so sure." But when it's other even Gumi to be specific everyone except me he'll answer straightly "Yes." Cruel guy huh?

When I avoid him, he'll stare at me. When I'm staring at me, he will make me invincible. When I feel myself being ignored, I givw up and suddenly, he crave for my attention. When I started to be friendly he put a distance between us.

Tell me who's the confused one?

I'm sure how I am addicted to him and loved him for this 5 years but how about him? Who is the real lucky girl that stole her heart? This is pissing me off and I know that I need to stop this. How? Isn't it obvious that I need to stop loving everyone, anyone more than friend or family. That means, I could also stop hoping to be loved. Simple right? This way, I'm not hurt, He's not going to be hurt and everyone won't be hurt.

 **That way this story will have a happy ending.**

* * *

My mother said we are going to move out to another place FAR AWAY from here as father had been transferred there for two years. SWEET! Well, I'm actuallysad to leave Gumi but happy to leave Len. This is the best for me I think. I'll create a new story that is 10 times better than this unrequited love story.

Is it going to be great for real? I hope so.

Len Kagamine, why are you so kind to me? You treat me differently am I right or is it just an illusion? Oh, I forgot that you're a sweet-talker that hates to be called playboy and always treat girls kindly as you only have sisters. How can I forgot such an important thing. Well, love is blind after all.

You know Len? From loving you, I've learnt my lesson:

Not to love and hoping to be loved

Is the best way of living a life.

Len Kagamine, my first love, the legendary guy who melted my frozen heart and changed me.

* * *

 **Is it too short ? If it is, I'm sorry I'll try my best!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

[My Second-Last Day]

Rin's P.O.V.

 _ **Friend (The arrival of the terrifying day)**_

"Bitch!" "Crazy!" "Stupid" "Get your DIRTY HANDS of Len!" All those words keep being written on my table these days. Oh well, I'll move out from here tomorrow by the way. There's nothing to be scared of but I wonder why tears start trickling down my cheeks? AH! I need to clean this table before the teacher gets into the class.

* * *

"Why do I need to be insulted by his fans? This is annoying! I did avoid him! I hurts me too! I don't get it! Why me? I can't keep on asking for help from Gumi! I need to stop myself from being bullied!" I shouted on the rooftop. Wow! This really makes me feel light! I feel like I'm flying.

"Die so you'll never be bullied!" I heard a voice before I am really flying. I was pushed on my back. I started to become unconscious as my eyes turn blurry. I don't have any strength to scream. My throat feel like it's really dry.

I was brought back to reality as I feel a hand pulled me and hugged me as if I'm a fragile glass, easily broken. Holding me tightly as if I will disappear if the grip was going to be loosened on that time. Those hands were very gentle that it gave me warm sensation. I looked up to look at the owner of these gentle hands and for sure, Len Kagamine is looking back at me with a very worried expression.

"Are you okay Rin?" He said when I started to feel unstable. "I'm glad I'm here on time!" Len said with a voice that sounds like he's about to cry. "What the heck are both of you doing now? Are you insane! You almost killed her!" Len exploded. That's unexpected of him. He always acted as if he's the coolest person on earth.

Len rubbed his hand on my back as my body started to shake violently. I was scared. I could be killed just now. "You are the problem Len! We've confessed o you but you we always ended being rejected and you didn't give a shit about us! Addition to that, you keep on snuggling with this plain girl as if she is a master and you're the dog. What is she to you? A lover? Tell me!" One of the girl screamed. Well I think her name is Tei or something.

"She's my most precious friend! A very special one indeed. How could I leave her side you dumbass!" Len said with a very calm voice. He really looks like a prince charming now. "So she's just a friend? This is just a misunderstanding? I'm sorry Rin! But I won't let you go if you make a move on him!" Tei wiped her tears and ran with her friend.

I pushed Len away and tried to run because knowing len he won't let me be alone like this but I just need to be away from him! Bad luck to me as my knee were too weak. It became worst when I stumbled and fell on him. "Woah! Relax Rin! You should rely on me a little bit more you know?" Len said very worried about me, maybe.

"Why should I?" I asked him to find out what he actually is thinking right now, about me. "Because you're my PRECIOUS friend! Should I repeat this every second so that you realize how important you are to me? I'm very worried about you! When I heard you shouting out something that I couldn't hear, I saw my weird fans looking at you with evil smile. I ran all the way up here to save you from their tricks!" Len said.

That's it! That's the answer of course! The answer that could make me stop loving him, or it isn't? I used all my strength that I have on that time to push him away and tried to walk to the infirmary myself.

With my wobbly feet, I can't run that far away fron him though. He caught me a little moment after that. He scooped me up with his strong arms , held me like a princess and brought me to the infirmary. I was glad that I will be going far away by tomorrow because I feel there are threatening stares from his fans.

'I hate him' I repeated that word in my head but it's annoying because my heart is beating loudly because of him. I could only hope that he didn't realize my loud heartbeats. "This is all my fault, so let me at least help you with this. I know you're avoiding me and I just don't know the reason but please! I feel guilty for making you feel terrible so please let me, Rin?" Len said with a serious expression on his face.

Wow! That's a new side of Len! He really can make this kind of face huh? Now, I'm in trouble because I am not sure who's heartbeat am I hearing right now because my heartbeat is too loud. "I hate you" I whispered on his chest. "Did you say anything, Rin?" Len asked me. "Nothing" I said. The 'journey' to the infirmary was very silent and awkward.

* * *

 **Keep on reading :)**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

[Her Last Day]

Len's P.O.V.

"Rin, what?" I shouted in disbelief. I jumped out of bed and took my t-shirt. "She's going to London today you idiot!" A panicked voice shouted on the other side of the phone. "Got it! Stop her while you can! I'll be there!" I said ending the call. "That silly girl. This not funny Rin!" I said running to get to my bicycle not caring to put any disguise. Who would have any time to think about that in this situation?

I use all my strength to reach the airport on time. I can't miss her flight! 'This is crazy' I thought because I am afraid that I would turn into a crybaby and shut myself for a long time if I can't meet her for the last time. Okay, this is not funny! WHY THE HELL AM I CRYING! LEN! NO TIME TO CRY! YOU NEED TO BE FAST! SUPER FAST!

I wipe my tears and sped up. This is not happening right? She's not going to leave me and Gumi alone right? Oh! Darn it! I feel like I need her the most that I can't live without her! She's one of the most precious and fragile friend I ever had (including Gumi). Why must she go that far?

At last I arrived at the airport. I can feel the cold breeze from the air-conditioner as my drenched body gets inside the lobby. I walked ver fast to the little girl with blonde hair holding a blue stylish luggage. Weird isn't it? I realized that it was very stylish (the luggage). What? I like it!

I tap her on the shoulder. "Rin!" I said. She turned her head revealing her glassy eyes that is about to cry. I don't know why but I hugged her. I know she might push me away like yesterday but I feel I really need to hug her just let me have this moment. I feel like the time stopped (yeah, as if). Don't misunderstand! She's just a friend!

I just can't let her go. She resisted my hug, as expected and me being selfish tightened my grip. "Let me go!" Rin squeaked. Well, that's cute. I feel warm and tingling sensation in my body. 'What is this?' I asked myself but ignored it the other second because I love this feeling by the way. What is there to be complained?

"Not now! Just a little bit more, okay?" I said while wiping her tears. Her puffy eyes looked into mine. "Bye." She said with such a hurtful smile. Without realizing it, tears emerged my eyes and trickling on my cheek making it wet. "Why are you crying?" she said shocked by the sudden situation.

"I don't know!" I said letting her go and rubbed my eyes harshly wanting the tears to stop. "Have a safe trip!" I waved at her with a wide smile still sobbing. Gumi gave a naughty smile to us. That must be another misunderstanding! Why did everyone loves to misunderstand about our relationship. We're just friends!

"Lenny and Rinny sitting under a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Gumi teased us. "You're misunderstanding things again, Gumi! She's just my friend and you are too!" I explained not wanting Rin to feel uncomfortable with those teasing. I looked at Rin just to see a somewhat hurtful expression.

'Why?' I said to myself. When I tried to ask her directly, she ran to her two little brothers and parents. "Bye Gumi! Take care of Lenny-kins! He might lose himself and become a gay because of failing on confessing to IA!" She said with an unexplainable expression.

Well, actually I should blush or excited with those words but surprisingly, I don't

I wonder why

Ignore that!

She walked away further and further. I stood there until I can't see her anymore. I got the feeling she's coming back! I know she will! It's just the matter of time. I want to protect you my friend.

* * *

 **Poor Len, this is his first POV in my story**

 **Confused nee Len?**

 **I know it doesn't sound like Len that much but THIS IS IT! I've tried! _**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

[A fever]

Rin's P.O.V.

 _ **Back to reality**_

I woke up to see the orange coloured wall in my room. 'Didn't I sleep on the couch last night?' I asked myself. My forehead have a damp towel on it. I guess I have a fever. I pulled the blanket on my body and looked to my right. A blonde guy with clear blue eyes staring at me intently, Len. 'Such a beautiful sight early in the morning!' I thought

When I come to think of it, I realized that something's wrong in this situation. WHY IS THIS LITTLE DEVIL IN MY HOUSE AND TO BE EXACT **, IN MY ROOM?!** "Good afternoon Rin" He said with a smile. "Yeah. Good night!" I said covering my whole body with the blanket. Why is he here? I'm wearing a short night gown and to make it worse, it have spaghetti string and I wore a pair of shorts. There is too much skin revealed!

"Rin! Wake up!" You need to eat!" Len pleaded. "Why are you here?" I said with my voice shaking slightly. "Your mother told me you caught a fever when I called you and being the good friend I am, I came to help in taking care of you!" He said innocently. AND MY MOTHER LET HIM IN?! "Did my mother let you in?" I asked for confirmation. "Yes!" He said happily like a little child.

"You're just going to make my fever worse. Go home! Remember your pet fish, Bobby? He died! I don't want to die like him!" I said hiding under the blanket more. "Stop talking nonsense and stop sulking for nothing you sleepy head! It's time for breakfast, after that, you could take a bath and rest afterwards." He said and lifted the blanket that covered my body and yeah! IT REVEALED MY SEXY BODY!

 **DARN IT ! WHY OF ALL PEOPLE, ITS HIM?**

Who else do I wish to look at me like this? NO ONE!

"Kyaa!" I sreamed and snatched the blanket from him covering myself back. He stopped and became a stone I think. His cheeks turned slightly red. What the hell does that mean you jerk!

"And you should get ready for your welcome home party." I pouted. "Even I don't have a party like you when I came back from London, such a spoiled brat" I said sarcastically. "You are more important." He said while averting his eyes and again, my heart that used to be frozen for complete two years melted by his words.

My heart beat fasten to the point I started to have a bad headache. My eyes become glassy and I started to cry. His face became more worried. "Did you feel very ill that you could cry? Did I make you cry?" He became very panicked.

"Leave me alone. You're annoying." I said with a hoarse voice. "If that'll make you feel better then." He said and walked out of my room. I locked my room and my leg were unsteady that made me fell after that. Not just a nightmare about the past but the real deal also appeared in front of me to haunt me.

Why is this happening to me? I should not be complaining though. He did not do anything bad to me. He's just being kind is friends. That's it! Being kind to a friend.

I took a refreshing hot bath. It relaxed my body and I tried to clear my miserable head from these mess. Actually, it's a bit of wasting my time because I'm still having a headache. I scrubbed my body with my pink sponge. The foams that appears on my skin excites me. It had been a while since I last played with foams an bubbles while taking a bath. I laughed by myself and spend a very long time playing in the washing room. "Rin! Your friend is leaving! You might want to see him?" My little brother little brother, Ren said. He is not too little though because he's already fifteen years-old now. I don't really feel like answering Ren but I hate to make others worried for meme. "I'm taking a bath. Say goodbye to him for me, Ren!" I shouted.

I sighed full of relief. 'He's gone at last!' I thought. I rinse my skin and hair to get off all of the bubbles and foams from me. I took my towel and dried myself. I put on a blue bouse and a white skirt. I took my favourite bow ang hair clips and put it neatly on my hair. I walked downstairs to see Ren on the kitchen. He serves me a bowl of porridge.

"You didn't cook this right, Ren?" I asked him with pale looking face. You know he is one gentleman boy but his cooking is just, how should I say it? I don't want a stomach ache when I already have a fever you know? "No! Mom made it and just now she went out to the market." Ren said to me.

I sipped the porridge and it feels heavenly delicious. You know? Mother's cook is always the best. "Get well soon, Rin" Ren said while sitting across me at the dining table. After I finished my breakfast, I went to the yard to feed my kittens. "Snack time guys!" I said . I heard the jingling of the bells on my kittens' collar.

I pour the cat's food on their bowls and went to the kitchen to wash my hands. I took a bottle of orange juice and drank it. "Hey sis, can I ask you something?" Ren said with a ver slow voice. "What is it Ren?" I said and continue drinking the juice. "Just now, that blonde guy who came to visit you, is he your boyfriend." He said. Guess what? I burst out all of the juices that is still remaining in my mouth.

"Eek!" He squeaked and made a disgusted face. "Oh, Rin!" He said washing himself at the sink. "What? It's your fault that I sprayed all of my precious orange juice!" I said and sighed. I went to the sink too to clean myself. "Then who is he? He doesn't seem familiar." Ren asked me.

"That's Len. You know, that reddish-brown haired guy that became my 'twin' when we were a hot stuff in the media." I said letting out another sigh. "Unrecognisable right? He dyed his hair. I also don't know that's him the moment he entered my class." I said with a very slow voice.

Ren looks a little confused for the first five seconds and suddenly he laughed his butt off. "He really looks the same as you! If I were not your brother, I could have mistook him for you! He's still a shota? That's funny. Even I who is blood-related to you doesn't look exactly the same as you!" He said in between his laughs.

When he stopped, he gave an apologetic smile and pats my shoulder. "Everything's going to be fine. Don't worry about it too much or your illness will never go away and I'll hate to look you vomit here and there like last time when we went to London." He said. I hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Ren."

* * *

 **I'm sorry because maybe this is the last update**

 **because I need to study for my big exam (SPM)**

 **Pray for me! I'll update as soon as I have some spare time**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

[Music Room]

Rin's P.O.V

"Rin! Are you there?" "Rinny-chan!" "Rin! Wait for me" "Where did Rin go?" . I can't take it anymore! This is too much, he's too clingy. "Stop it!" I shouted on his face. "W-why? Stop from doing what?" Len said staring at me innocently. This is one of his biggest talents that is stares into someone's eyes and melt them. "Could you please leave me alone? You're too clingy! It's annoying!" I said clearly with a wide and meaningful smile on my face.

I took my lunchbox and walked away. "If that's what you want, Rin." He said with a very low tone. This is fun and more relaxing. To know that he gave up that easily, not bothering to even chase me like old times makes me overly happy. Just imagine, you want to avoid a certain someone but ended up with that certain someone is sticking on to you.

"Rin!" a sweet voice called me. I turned my head to see a tall, beautiful, pink-haired girl looking at me. "Luka-chan!" I said a little excited. Luka is one of my new best friend but still, there is not even one of my best friends can replace Gumi. The selfless, brave, strong, fun, understanding and loyal Gumi is something that I can't replace. None of them could beat Gumi in my heart. Even though we are far away from each other, we still keep on contacting each other. She never ignores me even once.

"Let's eat with us at the usual bench today." Luka invited me. Behind her, a boy with purple, silky, long hair is smiling at us. That is Gakupo and he is Luka's new boyfriend. They have been an item for a month I think. "I'm sorry but I really want to go to the music room." I apologized on rejecting them.

Luka smiled and shake her head in respond. "Well, it's not a big deal! Have fun, Rin!" Luka said. "Bye Luka. Next time I'll eat with you. Don't bring that guy with you. I said jokingly while pointing my index finger to Gakupo. "Why am I uninvited?" Gakupo said with his puppy face. "It's a private talk between us, you dummy! Let's go! Bye!" Luka said while taking Gakupo's hand in hers and walked away.

I open the door knob to see the piano. I felt excited as my fingers touched the frame of the piano. I placed my lunch box on a table nearby and sat on the piano's bench. My itchy fingers that have been craving to play the piano started to dance on the notes. I played my favourite song that is 'Magnet'. I assume that all of us know why it became a favourite song of mine.

This song is about a sinful and forbidden love. They can't love even if the do love each other because they just shouldn't. This is how I feel for now. I feel like it is wrong for me to love my own best friend who really appreciates our friendship. It's forbidden for a girl who is on-sided love like me. Even though I knew he likes someone else from the start, I still have my hopes up high.

Without realizing, I started to sing along with the music that I have created. I dissolved in my own world for a moment. "Yeah Rin, your voice 'really sucks'." a voice echoed in my head. All of the memories from the past came to haunt me on that second and made my fist punched the piano that it makes a terrifying sound. Without knowing, that terrifying sound had awoken someone from his deep slumber.

"I need to stop this! Stop loving you!" I screamed my heart out. I felt distressed and laid my head on the piano. "Stop loving? That's interesting." I heard a deep voice from the back of the music room. I didn't bother to look and closed my awfully tire eyes. The sound of his foot step became closer every second. I ignored it.

A tapping sound on the wooden piano made me look up to see the source of the sound. A blonde guy with dark blue eyes is staring at me. His features is the same as me and Len. He even had black hair clips on his hair that seem similar as mine. Our difference is my bow and his boyish looks. Why am I being surround by humans that look exactly the same as me.

"If I'm not mistaken, you're the weird Rin Akita." The boy said. "You don't need to introduce me in an annoying way." I said annoyed. How dare this boy say I am weird. He's the weird one for suddenly appearing out of nowhere. "Just making sure it's you. Well then, need help?" he said with a smile. "Help? What kind of help? What are you talking about? Who are you anyway? It seems like it's just you that know me." I said to him.

"You don't know me? That's rude! We have been classmates for the past 6 months. I'm Rinto. What kind of help you ask? Help with that unrequited love of yours or something." The guy called himself Rinto said. I still didn't recognize him until I remembered the name that is always absent in my class. Rinto. What? It's his fault for always ditching class that I don't recognize him. I kind of didn't even know of his existence. Wait. Why is he here? Shouldn't he be ditching class and be somewhere else? Whatever.

"Why would you help?" I asked him full of curiosity. "I love making deals. It gives me great rewards!" Rinto said with a mysterious smile. "How will you help me?" I asked him again. Seriously, it's not that easy to make someone forget her or his first love. I've tried for seven years in total now and it's still the same. "Simple! Make you forget everything about him with my own ways! Deal Rinny?" Rinto said stretching out his hand for a handshake.

I doubted him as I barely know him. "Are you sure you're a PRO in this kind of thing?" I said. "It's not that I don't want to make a deal with you but I am not sure if you are able to do this." I said. Rinto smiled and said, "You won't regret anything. Believe me." He said with a calm face that made me kind of believe in him. 'Let's give it a try. There's nothing to lose right?' I said to myself.

"Are you preying on money? I'm not rich so I can't reward you with money." I said to him to make it clear. "I'm not a materialistic guy. I will ask you for my reward only if I succeed." Rinto said confidently. "Deal!" I said sand smiled at him. His extended hands was brought to his hips and inside his pocket. "Just grant me one wish and that is fine." He said again.

He walked out of the music room grinning for nothing. That is something new. A deal huh? It sounds great but would it turn out to be great? I hope so. Goodbye, Len Kagamine.

* * *

 _ **sorry for the long wait!~**_

 _ **ENJOY!~**_


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

[ First Mission ]

Third person's P.O.V.

The bell rang and that means school is over for today! All the students dashed out of the classes and went to their appointed places ; club activities, student councils, dates, karaoeke and much more. A certain blonde girl was on her way to the school's garden. It was an isolated place as there were rumours about the place. Rumours are just rumours after all.

When she almost arrive at the garden, her phone rang. "Hello. Rin is talking, who this is?" Rin said leaning her body on the wall nearby. "It's me. Rinto."The other end of the phone said and successfully gave Rin goosebumps. 'Why did everyone knows how to contact me, especially the person that I should be aware of? (I mean Len and Rinto) This is ridiculous.' Ron thought to herself

"I'm almost there. Could you be a bit more patient?" Rin said calmly. "I can see you from the spot I'm standing. Look at your back, I'm nearby. Change of plan! Let's go to the newly-built block." Rinto said. Rin turned around to see Rinto waving his hands at her. "Are you crazy? We are not allowed to be there!" Rin replied worriedly.

"Just come. There's nothing for you to be scared of. I've been there for like thousands of times. " Rinto said ending the call. Rin walked towards him and Rinto started to lead the way. As they went inside a class with complete sets of desks and chairs, Rinto locked the door.

'This place is huge.' Rin thought to herself. "Now, let's begin our missions! The objective of these upcoming missions is to make you, Rin Akita forget about your LOVE." Rinto said glancing at the blank-faced blonde. "May I ask you, is this your first love?" Rinto said while getting closer to Rin. Rin sat on a chair as she was tired of walking and standing.

"Yes it is." answered Rin while giving Rinto a hurtful expression. "That's what made it hard to forget, huh? Woah, wait! Let me guess. As you're not the slutty-type of girl, you must be a virgin. Was I wrong?" Rinto said excitedly. "Are you trying to piss me off with that expression of yours." Rin hissed. She paused for several seconds and said, "Yes. I am a virgin have a problem with that?"

"I thought that it's going to be hard on me but now, knowing you're a virgin, it's going to be too easy for me." Rinto said cheerfully not caring about Rin's annoyance. "Now, I want to know one more thing. Have you experienced your first kiss?" Rinto said. This time, his facial expression changed. He put on a serious face that actually could melt thousands of hearts. His eyes glittered with mysteries, his lips that were slightly pale made him look more and more handsome.

Well, as everyone expected. Rin just could not feel anything other than annoyed by looking at Rinto's face that was an inch apart from hers. "Stop asking me nonsense like a detective. You're scaring me." Rin said pushing him away. "No. I have't experienced such things." Rin said again leadimg a smile on Rinto's lips.

"Wow! Things are going my way now!" Rinto exclaimed feeling delighted with the news. "So, Rin! Are you ready for our first step?" Rinto said getting himself closer to Rin that Rin could feel his body heat from their gaps. Rin was cornered to the wall and her heart begin to feel uneasy and thumped wildly.

"Yes! F-first! Back off will you? You're too close!" Rin squeaked. Rin pushed Rinto on his chest slightly. Rin was scared. It was as if she's going to die any moment as Rinto touched her jaw and make her look up by forcing her chin upwards using his index finger.

Rin's reaction made Rinto smirk. "Don't be too shy, dear. Everything will be ruined if you keep on acting this way." Rinto said with a very deep voice that it made Rin's heart beat violently. Rin shake off Rinto with all her strength and stared on the floor. 'Such a typical virgin. Too innocent. You should be aware of your surroundings more and the most important part is to be aware of yourself because your reactions show how defenseless you were just now.' A voice from the past made Rin felt restless. 'Damn, Len!'

"Could you start the first step? Stop wasting my time playing around." said Rin with her shaking voice. "Okay then, Rinny! Now! Hold my hand!" Rinto said while sitting on the seat that is in front of Rin. He extended his hand for Rin to hold it. Rin looked confused.

'What is he doing?' Rin thought. "I'm telling you to not play around, Rinto!" Rin said with an annoyed looking face. "You've promised to make me forget about him, Rinto." Rin warned Rinto.

"What? I am not playing around. I am serious. You need to forget about him, so this is the first step, hold my hands." Rinto said not caring about Rin's glares.

"Are you joking? You think I'm stupid? How can holding hands with you make me forget him? Tell me!" Rin asked annoyed. "You'll get used to have skin ships with guys. At first, you may crave for it and such, your heart beats for me but you'll end up getting used to have skin ship. Isn't that clear enough? You'll forget about your it sooner!" Rinto explained carefully not to make Rin explode as her face looked crimson red. She doesn't look like she was blushing but she looks rather mad.

"That will just lead to me loving you. That is not good! I'll end up finding a new, useless, unrequited love then." Rin said. Rinto shakes his head. "Oh, come on. I know what I am doing. Just follow my lead. I've planned it carefully so, trust me." Rinto explained. Rin crossed her arms and glare Rinto. Rinto grinned and looked Rin into her eyes.

"It's not painful to touch me, you know? My skin is as soft as babies." Rinto said while pinching his own cheeks. "Come on, Rin. Don't be a coward. Face it!" Rinto said stretching out his hands. "but," Rin said nervously. Rinto gave her a warm smile. "Come here." He said with a very soft voice.

Rin have goosebumps. She started to move her hands. Her heart beat was wild. 'Why am I having this feeling right now?" Rin said to herself as she started to feel uneasy. Her index fingers that seems like a thousand year more to reach his hands finally touched his palm and once again, she have goosebumps. She felt very uneasy as if she's going to die.

"Why did you stop?" Rinto asked looking at Rim's eyes. "This is embarrassing!" Rin said pulling back her hand. Rinto gave Rin a warm kind of smile. "Come here." He said softly. Rin's heart stopped thumping when Rinto suddenly entwined their fingers together. "This is the best way to hold a man's hand." Rinto said while tightening his grip on Rin's hand.

'Should I feel happy?' Rin asked herself. Her cheeks turned slightly red. "That's enough. We've held hands. Let's stop before anything happen to my already damaged heart, let's stop." Rin said coldly to Rinto while pushing him away from herself.

"And by the way, your hands were not even near to 'as soft as babies.'" said Rin while standing up from her seat.

Rinto grinned to the extent that the end of his lips almost touched his ears. "Are you falling in love with me?" Rin to whispered to himself. "Did you say anything?" Rin asked before she went out of the classroom. "Nothing! That's it for today. You seem terrifiedly 'exhausted' with just holding hands. I'm not sure if you can comprehend more than this." Rinto said calmly.

"Whatever." Rin said and finally left Rinto alone in that room. It' getting dark outside. Rinto's mysterious smile made Rin felt confused.

The first mission cleared.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and waiting…**

 **I know it's too annoying to wait for the update but I need to focus on my exams.**

 **Now, I've finished the exam, I could update more and more. Thank you For reading again.**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

[My newly-built hell]

Rin's P.O.V.

I walked out of the classroom as fast as I could. I ran to my class to grab my bag. Unfortunately, I stopped onto something big. I almost fall as it was very huge. I looked down at the object to see a sleeping Len on the floor. How did he get there? Let it be.

He was sleeping on the floor like a baby. This is what I call a baby. His soft, silky hair covered one of his eyes. Being unconcious, I bent down and played with his beautiful bang. When his body started to move, I jumped and ran to my desk acting as if nothing happened and grabbed my bag.

"Hey, Rin. You're late. Where have you been?" Len asked with one half-opened eyes. He rubbed his eyes and tied up hair into a ponytail. "Why do you care?" I asked while trying to run away from him. "I saw your bag and thought that you were still in the school. I decided to wait for you and walk you to your house." He said with his hoarse voice.

"Who asked you to wait?" I said. "Who asked you to be my loyal dog?" I asked him full of anger. Well, I kind of shouted at him. "I'm sorry. You don't need to shout at me. You really felt uneasy with me that you can't even accept my kindness, huh?" Len said and left the class wit a hurtful expression.

I stood on my standing spot for about 3 minutes, I guess? I feel like crying. It's like the world has come to an end. My cheeks started to feel hot. My throats felt dry. I can't breathe. The urge to cry was very strong. My eyes started to turn red. Why do I feel sad? Shouldn't I feel relieved? He came to hate me. He might put a distance between us. Isn't that what I had wished for?

I did hurt him badly, huh? I felt sorry for him. My feet was wobbly that I fell on the floor. My body hurts as I touched the floor but I don't care anymore. My feelings was a mess. My mind went blank. My tears won't stop. I hate this.

I tried to get rid of him but, I ended up feeling guilty and lonely. You should have seen his puppy face when I avoided him, his hurtful expression when I scolded him. I felt a pang of pain in my heart. My heart felt uneasy.

When I came back to reality, a guy with dark blue eyes were staring into my eyes. He caressed my cheeks and wiped my tears away. "Rinto." I said with my hoarse voice. "What happened?" he asked me. Tears started to flow down my cheeks, again. "I hate him." Is what came out of my lips repeatedly.

"Relax, Rin! You're shaking too much." Rinto said hugging me. Well, Rinny! You have found a new hell for yourself. My heart breaks as the time passed by. My shattered heart felt weird by this man's body heat. I pushed him harshly and I was glad he take a step backward after I did that.

The thing that made me stopped thinking wisely was the concerned and full of emotions expression on his face. "Leave me alone. I need to be alone."I said and ran along the hall way. I wore my shoes and ran back to my home.

* * *

I slammed my beg on my bed and started to undress myself. I got into the bath tub to enjoy the hot bath. I almost slept in the bath tub as I was too dissolved in the calmness that the bath gave me.

"Such a typical virgin." "Don't be too shy, dear. Everything will be ruined if you keep on acting this way." "Where have you been?" "I decided to wait for you and walk you home" "Relax Rin! You're shaking too much!" every word that both of them told me made me felt uneasy. I dipped my head in the water and came out gasping for air.

Falling in love makes you feel like having marathons, everyday. I always felt restless. Maybe, just maybe, Rinto wanted to make me feel uncomfortable with skin ships and heart beating fast for a guy. Oh, what am I kidding? My heart is still unable to cope in facing that legendary guy (LEN) even though it have been 7 years. No one can get used to that, or is it not?

What am I doing? I know the answer for that! Congratulations, Rin Akita. Now, you are officially building your own brand new hell. Care to destroy it? I don't know myself anymore.

Am I insane? I think so…


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

[second mission]

Rin's P.O.V.

The 'screaming' alarm clock started to make me felt annoyed. I turned to my right and suddenly, I have an illusion of Len sitting by my bed side just like the day he came when I caught a fever. I shake those thoughts off my head and turned off the alarm clock. I do know that I have decided to cooperate with Rinto in forgetting Len but somehow, my heart denied it.

I hopped out of my bed and went for a refreshing shower. You know what? Nowadays, I hate school. Why you ask? Isn't it obvious? Well, thanks to those two guys who look slightly (more like exactly) like me, I came to hate school. I started to feel heavy to even take a shower and stopped halfway. As usual, I was brought back to reality by Ren. "Rin! You're going to be late! Get your butts off the bed now! I'm going first! See you!" Ren shouted from the outside of my room. Well, I'm dead.

….

The bell rang and that means time to enjoy my lunch box. I was totally exhausted because of the punishment for being late. Guess what? We were told to clear up the weeds at the school garden that was rumoured to have ghosts. That ridiculously huge garden! Urgh! Under the not-so-friendly sun, we were totally drenched by our sweat. What is the use of that kind of punishment? I mean, it decreased our duration on learning in class. Stupid school!

I took my lunchbox from the bag and put it on my desk. As I was about to take a bite of my sausage, noisy voices started to fill up the class. It was Len with a crowd of his fans, asking for autographs. Why am I not surprised? Duhh, he's a super star and last week his team got first place in that u-uh…. I don't remember the name of the award. Let it be. Let's start on eating and try your best in eating Rin!

"I love you, Len. I'm serious!" squeaked a voice from the crowd and successfully attracted me from eating my food. Oh my, what's so special about him? He's not even handsome. (for me that is) I mean just look at his baby face! How could he caught that much of hearts! They do know that he was not even able to fall in love with any of the don't they? Look! He's picky in choosing his soul mate. The most important thing about the girl she must be very pretty and lady-like. The one that would laugh while covering her mouth, talk cutely, very petite and very calm. (e.g; IA WAS VERY GORGEOUS) Are they all fools?

Again, I ignored them as I usually do and continued on eating my lovely bento. I took my egg roll and gobbled it. It was too heavenly that it made me smile from each bite. I closed my eyes and tried to distract myself from all those noise that keeps on increasing.

This is weird. He usually shook off those clingy girls away from him so that they'll understand that he is not a tiny bit interested in them. Have he started to feel interested in any one of them? Then, what happened to IA? He move on from loving her to someone else? Well, he's a star. He could not treat fans coldly. Maybe it's for the sake of their reputation. Wait, what am I doing?

STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM.

I munched my rice cake. I chewed it and enjoyed the sensation of honey melting n my mouth. It was too heavenly that I did not realize Len was calling me. When I came back to reality, all the girls were glaring at me and I knew that it was not a good thing.

"There's a bug on your bow!" Len said. I was shocked and all the girls were screaming their heads off. What about me? As expected, I froze my body and stopped moving. I stood still like a mannequin. The feeling of the bug's body on my hair tickled me down to my spines. I had goosebumps.

I closed my eyes tightly and clenched my skirt to the point it wrinkled. As I was about to scream, I felt a certain hand brushing my hair slightly. I was stopped by this sudden turn of event. The hand was large and warm.

I opened my eyes several minutes later to see that familiar blonde in front of me. Well, it is not Len, but it was Rinto. The Rinto, who was famous for his habits on skipping classes is now standing in front of me in the class in addition, he even helped me! Should I say this is a lucky day for me? Because I just could not feel anything from his kindness. Grateful? Thankful? Love? None of them could I feel. Am I not normal? I still have feelings. Proof? You should know that the feeling of embarrassed was written all over my face.

"Thank you." I said to Rinto who had successfully removed the 'devilish' creature of my head. "What for?" Rinto said with his monotone voice and one of his eyebrow went up. "Helping me out with the bug." I said smiling sheepishly. Len stared at us intently. "That's going to be a good part of my insects collection." Rinto said proudly. He suddenly came closer to me.

It was too sudden that my face turned slightly pink in a second. He took my hand and slipped a small note on my palm. "Be punctual, okay?" Rinto said with a sparkling smile and went to his seat. I am not very sure if this was just my imaginations but I could feel a strong stare from Len. I looked at him and our eyes met. His face was unexplainable. In a minute, all of the girls left him alone as he said something harsh. That did not surprise me much.

Rinto really stayed on his seat and that surprised me. He really is going to join the class? For real? That's good for him. I sat back on my seat and continued enjoying my food. I turned my head o the sound of the chair on the seat next to me screeching on the floor and the tapping on my desk and saw a weird faced Len.

His eyes looked like he was full of curiosity. Suddenly, he put on his wicked smile. Why is that? I wonder. "What?" I asked him. "Is that your boyfriend?" he said with a peculiar tone. "What are you talking about?" I said. "You never told me you have a boyfriend! It must be hard for you when I keep on bothering you. He must be jealous. That's why your avoidin m. That explains everything." Len said apologetically.

"No. He's not." I said calmly. "Eh? He's not? You're lying aren't you?" Len said with his puppy face. "What do you want?" I hissed at him trying to make him leave me by myself. Oh, please! I need to finish my food before the recess end! "Nothing!" he said smiling sheepishly. "I thought you like him because you were smiling at him and you treated him nicely. That's all." he said and looked away. Did I imagining things again? He sounds like he was jealous. Ignore that.

I decided not to feel bothered by it and focused on how heavenly the delicacies were. I felt a pair of eyes were staring at me. I looked up to see Rinto looking at me. The moment our eyes met, he averted his gaze. That's weird.

* * *

I rushed to the music room where I first met him. I looked around and he was nowhere to be seen. Good! I got to play the piano. I took out the music notes from my file and played the music. I felt at ease playing the piano. The son that I played this time was my new song. I created it last month. I still could not decide a name for it so just let it be.

As I dissolved in my own song, I could see Rinto standing at the door. He smiled and came closer to me. "Nice. Yours?" said Rinto. "What's mine?" I asked. He laughed and said. "The song. You created it, am I right." said Rinto. "Yeah. Now, ignore that song and start the mission." I said wanting this mission to end as soon as possible.

"Wow! You look very fired up for the mission. Are you attracted to me?" into said with a slumber expression plastered on his face. For no reason, I blushed. What happened to my tough acts? I don't know myself anymore. This is CRAZY! Sometimes, I could feel the presence of Len in Rinto because of their looks. I hate this.

"S-stop it! Let's start our mission, okay?" I said and sighed heavily. "You're too serious but no worries girl 'cause I like these kind of girls." He said in an unexplainably aggressive way. I stared him as if I saw a flying elephant. He's weird.

"Now, come!" he said while sitting on a stool with his arms wide open. His posture looks like he wanted to be hugged. Confused, I take a step back and looked at him quizzically. "What?" I asked him. "Today's task is easy! Hug me!" said Rinto with his weird smile. "Again? Are you taking advantage on me?" I said protesting. "It was you who agreed so, stand up and take the risk, babe! It's not like I'm making you to strip in front of me or something. It's just a hug! Don't be stingy!" said Rinto.

"No! I would never ever hug you!" I said. That moment I realized I made the wrong decision.

* * *

 **sorry. It was too long huh?**

 **Stay tuned~**


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

[It Hurts]

Rin's P.O.V.

"I would never ever hug you." I said. I crossed my arms to show that I really disagree with this horrible thing. I closed my eyes for a moment and what happened was that he pulled me harshly and cornered me. When I felt those muscular arms on my body, I reflectively punched him on his stomach. It gave him a shock and he rubbed the spot I punched with a painful expression on his face.

"Ouch! You little brat!" he said with a grunt on the end of his breath. "I-I. Are you okay? I didn't mean to," before I could continue my honourable apologetic speech, he grabbed me with an incredible strength and slammed me on the wall once again. H successfully cornered me and that made me frightened and at the same time, I could feel the pain on my back.

I shut my eyes and grunted painfully. He's too strong that I thought he broke my back bones. Oh, my vertebra, spinal cords and all. How it gave me the pain that I could feel the tense on my neck. I reached my shoulder to massage it so that at least I could make it feel better but to my disappointment, he stopped me. It gave me goosebumps the moment he clenched my hands. He put my hands above my head and held it with his right hand.

I looked at him and what I saw was those eyes of a psychopath. I was scared. My heart beat was too loud. I could not think about anything anymore. I averted my eyes but he shortened the distance between our faces by leaning closer to me. His strong grip on my jaws made me looked into his eyes. I could feel the blood rushes to my face and my hands felt as cold as ice.

"You! how dare you punch me and refuse my hug. It's just a hug. What are you worried for? Answer me! It's not like I'm stealing your first kiss! Are you sure you really have the strength to forget you love? It doesn't seem like it." He said with a very deep voice.

"Yes! I really have that strength bit you're not doing it the right way. You're just taking advantage of me." I said with a clearly shaking voice. "Please! Let go of my hands! You're hurting my wrist!" I said with my squeaky voice. "What about my shattered heart?" said Rinto. What did he mean 'shattered'?

Rather than loosening his grip, he tightened his grips. He ignored my request. His face was closer as he leaned closer to the point that I could feel his breath caressing my cheeks. His lips was about to touch mine. Let me estimate. About an inch apart, maybe?

To my relief, there was a sound from the door knob. It saved me. I thought my life was reduced by ten years. A somewhat, mad-looking Len was standing at the entrance. He took my hand in a swift movement and the shocked Rinto did not realize it as he let his guard down on me. I felt slightly calm in Len's arms and that feeling was killing me from the inside. He gave a strong punch at Rinto's cheek.

"What are you doing? Why are you doing such thing to a lady? Are you her boyfriend? Even if you are, you shouldn't do that to her! Respect her more dude! He's your lady!" said Len. What a funny guy. He really thought Rinto and I were dating? He didn't need to punch Rinto. Even if Rinto was my boyfriend, there's no need for him to interfere in our problems. Now, what's his problem?

"What the hell? What are you doing?" I said at Len. Len looked at me and caressed my cheeks with suck gentle hands. "Are you okay?" said Len and it seem like he did not hear what I just said. He pulled me and said, "I'll be taking her and you, don't ever come near her before you apologize!"

This habit of his made me crazy. The Len who never stop from holding my hands whenever I felt insecure made my heart suffer. I just followed his lead as I don't even feel like rejecting his kindness this time. Rinto could only stand still in the class after all those incidents.

I looked at Len as he stopped. He turned his head and our cerulean blue eyes met. "I'm sorry." said Len. "why so?" asked him.

"Did I, urm did I worsened the atmosphere or something? I mean, did I make you relationship a mess? I did it again, right?" said Len with his puppy face. "When I attacked him, I couldn't help but to think that I need to protect you. I mean, you look like you seriously don't like to be treated like that. I felt like I was unconscious and did it spontaneously." said Len reflecting on what he did to Rinto, I guess. "No worries. He's not my boyfriend anyway. Haven't I told you last time?" I said with a cold tone.

"Y-yeah right. I forgot! I've promised you to not come near you, and so again, I'm sorry." he said again.

"Stop apologizing, you stupid! Let my hands go already! I'm sweating!" I said complaining.

He let go of my tiny hands and took a step backwards. "Y-you know? If your um- 'boyfriend' suddenly make you uneasy to the extent it could break your relationship with him, tell me. I'll explain everything. If things don't work out, come to me, I'll be there to ear all your problems." Len said and left me.

And again it gave me a pang of pain on the chest like it usually does. It was like a déjà vu. I was seriously touched by his words but it also made me feel mad and in pain. Everything feels the same. Everything.

I returned to the class and the same goes to my classmates. To my surprise, Rinto came to class and I could see he covered the sore on his cheeks. Len sat by my side and it turned awkward like it usually does.

* * *

 **Hi... I don't know what to say... uhm... hehe**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

[My Marvellous Life]

Rinto's P.O.V.

"Rinto! Get up now or you'll be late for school!" shouted my mother from the kitchen. I scratched my back and get up to my feet. I stumbled a bit as I was not fully conscious. I looked at myself at the mirror and laughed at myself. There was a hint of purplish-blue was panted under the skin of my cheek. How did I get that bruise? Well, of course I failed on my attempt to make every inch of 'her', mine. Are you telling me that I am a psychopath? It doesn't sound peculiar though. Before judging me, let me tell you a short story about me.

How did this start? Oh, yes. It was when I fell in love with a girl named Rin Akita who seems to not even realizing my existence. I am just a mere classmate for her. When was it? I think it was about years ago? When did we first meet each other? Something like at the playground? She caught my eyes as she was always alone at the playground and that one day when she smiled at me saying everything's going to be okay when I cried over something that I could not even remember. I could not remember much but what I know was when I realized my feelings, I denied it too much that now when I finally accepted my own feelings, I could not get out of it.

I worked at a host bar without everyone knowing about it. (Could you keep it a secret for me? hehe). I've learnt about lots of stuffs such as women types and even got to meet load of gorgeous ladies but I was still head over heels for Rin. This is a nuisance.

Okay, I think I should stop daydreaming and start my day.

* * *

Walking to school with my incredibly sore cheek, I felt annoyed. (Well, it kind of ticks me off when people were staring at me with such disgusted stares. They must have thought that I'm a delinquent or something with my cold personality and stuffs.) When I took my first step into the gate, I caught a scene where Rin and Len were laughing with each other. Rin really loves him doesn't she? I felt too annoyed that I decided to ditch class as I usually did. It's not a big deal though. I'm still the brainy after all.

I walked to the music room leisurely with no one to, eh? I'm dreaming again, right? Have I really woken up from my deep slumber? No? Then, why is Rin Akita standing in front of me, blocking me from entering the room? I looked at the spot where she was supposed to be but she's not there. Well, I am not dreaming I suppose. Before I start to jump into conclusions, I stared at her and asked, "What are you doing? Get out of my way." Now I stared at her with cold eyes (how does cold eyes look like? Well, I leave it to your imagination)

I know she won't realize my cold stare, though. Her sudden smile simply made me blushed. How dazzling. Just like the first time we met though she did not remember it. Well, I smiled without realizing it and that was embarrassing. Yes, I am a simple minded guy.

"Good morning, Rinto! You're not skipping class aren't you?" said Rin. Didn't I make a move on her yesterday? Why did she act like nothing happened. She's tough, huh? I ignored her and tried to go past through her but suddenly, she raised her legs, preventing me from entering the room. I gave her a dark glance and again, she ignored it.

"We need to talk." Said Rin. Now, I felt like this situation seems like I'm the girl and she's the guy. That was supposed to be my line. I looked like a cool guy but you see, this is how I try to run away from my own problems. Yeah, I'm a coward. Got a problem with that?

"About what?" I asked her while leaning closer to that tiny body. She jumped at my reaction. That's nice. I mean it's fun to tease her. "Everything." She said with a pout on her face.

"Well then. Meet you here at 4 o'clock in the evening." I said. She looked at me for a moment and smiled. "Okay." said Rin before leaving me.

Now what? I thought I was going to make her fall for me but instead of that, she became closer to that playboy. ( so what if he never dated before? I'm still going to say that he's a playboy.) Okay, let's say that she tell me to stop meeting, what should I do? Obviously, stop her. Well if that did not work I'll use my **precious weapon**. I take a step towards to the music room and once again being stopped by a guy. Staring at the floor, I grunted. Why do everyone loves to stop me from having a peaceful deep slumber.

"Hey, Mr. boyfriend. I apologize on what happened yesterday. It was just that I really hate it when my friend was feeling uncomfortable." Said Len. Wait, what? Mr. Boyfriend? He thought I was Rin's boyfriend? I wish I were hers. Well, the problem is him. He is the person that Rin loves. What a thick-headed guy. I ignored him and again I was stopped. He smiled at me.

"Don't hurt her or I'll send you to hell." He said with a scary facial expression trailed by his innocent laugh. He walked away and turned back to wave at me and continued his walk afterwards. That facial expression was as if we were old friend or something. Weirdo. Was he serious? Poor Rinny. Such a dense guy he got there. Now, it's time for some rest. I walked in and dozed off.


	17. Chapter 16 edited

Chapter 16

[MOVE]

Rin's P.O.V.

After having a long talk with Luka, I've made my decision and that decision brings me to where I am standing right now - music room.

The moment I opened the door, he glared at me. What? Why did he glare at me? In a moment, his facial expression soften a bit. Oh, by chance was he surprised just now?

Closing the door gap, I took the stool that was located in front of Rinto and settled myself on it. Oh no. My hands were shaking. What to do? It felt like it was freezing cold in the room but why sweat keep on drenching me. I was just nervous, you see. I stared the floor to cool down myself and to regain my confidence, I clenched on my skirt tightly.

"Come on. I'm not here to waste my time stare at you who stared at the floor. Spit it out." said Rinto. I took a long deep breath and exhaled all of it. I looked at him who looked like he was going to mock me anytime. Before he start to mock me, I gathered up all the courage from inside of me to 'spit it all out'.

"I don't need your help anymore. You know what I mean right? That's all. I'm done." I said before standing up to leave the room. He grabbed me by my wrist. His grip was full of strength (as usual).

"W –what? W -wait. Why is it like this? You're not asking me to explain what happened. You just came here to-" before Rinto finish off his words, I turned around to look at him directly and said, "Yes. I want to put an end this. What? By any chance, are you worried about the prize that I promised you? No worries. As long as it does not related to money, You could ask me of it. I may be a bit stingy as you did not end it well. Just come and meet me to claim your present anytime, anywhere and anything but not today. It's too late. After this, we won't meet each other that much right? I mean there's no progress in these stupid missions of yours. Why bother meeting? Sorry for being rude but just what do you take me for? A fool? Dream on, kiddo. Sorry Rinto and thank you."

"Hey, I couldn't understand that long speech of yours. Did you compose it beforehand? Such a polite drama queen." said Rinto. I was not very sure wether he was serious about not understanding what I said just now or he was just trying to make the situation less tense. Weird guy.

Suddenly, he let go of my wrist. I felt relieved and at the same time I felt a bit guilty(?). That was a big shock for me. I mean, last time I did something he disliked, thing he disliked, I was tortured badly. Maybe he did dislike helping me and that's why he let go of me that easily? Whatever. That doesn't matter anymore.

"Bye, Rinny. I'll come to you when I know what I want for my reward." Said Rinto with that weird expression that he used to put on in front of me. Why do I feel a bit uneasy about this? Oh, well. That's just my feeling. Just ignore that. We should be nice to those who were kind to us, no?

"Hey, I just want to know. Who was that guy you were trying to forget? Was he your first love?" asked Rinto. "Well, it was Len and yes he was my first love. You could say that we've been best friends for a long time." I said with a smile. We looked at each other for a very long moment. Before it became more and more awkward, I should leave.

"As if I'm going to let go of you that easy." whispered Rinto. "What did you say?" I said as I heard him mumbling something. "Oh, nothing Rinny." answered Rinto. I felt a bit weird with this attitude of his but I decided to ignore him. "Okay, meet you at class tomorrow." I said before leaving the room. "Bye." I said to Rinto. Hay, for a moment, I felt a chilly atmosphere. It made me feel uneasy. Forget it. That must be my imagination.

* * *

 **Ummmmm, sorry….?**

 **Well, I'm not that good of a writer,**

 **I kept on scribbling and cancelling my plots you see?**

 **Ahahaha I know I'm lame**

 **But I really hope that you still keep on reading my story.**

 **Sorry for not being punctual.**

 **I'll improve my time management next time.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

[That distance that hurts badly]

Len's P.O.V.

"Next week, our class was chosen to prepare a theatre and the rules this time is we need to do a story with a bad or sad ending." said Kiyoteru sensei at the front of the class. Looking at my side was Rin Akita, sleeping with that adorable face of hers. W-wait what did I said just now? Let's ignore that, shall we? Well, she often sleeps in class lately. Did she not care that a guy is sitting beside her and might look at her face while sleeping?

Knowing her, she wouldn't care about such thing. Ha-ha. Did that laugh seem awkward? Well of course it would be awkward after what happened yesterday. It was…

* * *

"Hey, Rin! Want to go home together?" I said to the petite little girl sitting on the seat beside mine. She looked at me with a confused look. Was she in a daze just now? She stared at me for a long moment. Well, as you know, I'm a guy. I don't know why but I can't stand such a strong gaze from a girl especially pretty ones. Well Rin is pretty. Her bright eyes, rosy cheeks, amazingly soft lips - I think I should stop there. Why am I fussing over a stare? Sheesh.

My heart did flutter a bit when she suddenly smiled. "Nope. Can't do that, Len. I have something to do. I'll be taking my leave now. I'm afraid I'll be late." replied Rin before hopping out of the classroom. Her gestures made me wonder if she really did want to imitate a rabbit with that bunny-like bow too.

Wait a second. She don't have any clubs so it was impossible for her to have club activities and such. So, why would she want to do 'something'? I smell something fishy. And that is why I decided to follow her. I am not a stalker! Obviously not, get it? I was just a friend who was very worried of his own friend. After a while following Rin, I stopped at a corner as she entered the music room. Oh, the place where I punched Mr. Boyfriend.

What could the reasons be of her going to that room? To play the music instruments? She just learned how to play guitar and piano and she had both of those music instruments at her house. Why bother playing it here? Let's peek what's happening inside the room. Looking into the music room I saw two blonde sitting facing each other. As I've thought. He really is Rin's boyfriend, right? I mean what would be the reason they were meeting secretly and such? Wait. Maybe they are some top secret association and that's why they were meeting up secretly? What kind of association needed a boy to abuse a girl's right?

I'm totally curious about what they were talking and I tried to eavesdrop them. And that's what made me felt awkward today. The thing that I heard was "Hey, I just want to know. Who was that guy you were trying to forget? Was he your first love?" asked Rinto. I felt my heart thumping wildly on my chest. What's happening? I really wanted to hear what's her answer. I mean she really love being secretive and-. While thinking about nonsense I hear her reply. "Well, it was-" said Rin and The frustrating part was when I couldn't hear what comes after that.

Why did it make me felt awkward? Well, as a good friend of hers, I felt offended. Shouldn't she tell me about that first? I'm not being greedy it's just that I felt um- jealous(?). I mean, why would she open herself for a guy that abused him recently? To keep herself from being abused again? Wait, maybe they were actually dating? Oh, now that explains everything. Ha-ha. How silly of me. That laugh seem awkward, doesn't it? Why does spying on the make me feel gloomy? My heart was aching badly. I never had this feeling before. This feeling was very unexplainable. It made me felt uneasy all the way. I really dislike this feeling.

Well, what make things awkward was that, um that aching feeling, I suppose? I mean, why should I feel this is aching feeling? It kind of ticks me off. I should be happy by my friend's relationship and support them but why do I felt uneasy? In Gumi's previous relationship, I was okay with it but why not this time?

The pressure was too much that I felt awkward that time. This is frustrating. This is frustrating. This is frustrating. This is frustrating. This is frustrating. This is frustrating. This is frustrating. This is frustrating. This is frustrating. This is frustrating. This is frustrating. This is frustrating. This is frustrating. This is frustrating. This is frustrating. This is frustrating. This is frustrating.

Wait. Why was the whole class looking at me? Did something happened? Did the teacher called me, by any chance? I looked at the guy who was sitting beside me and asked him what was happening in whispers.

"Well, Mr. Len. Could you help the class in this acting assignment and be the lead actor?" asked Mr. Kiyoteru. "You'd be a great help as you were the real deal, right? You are actually a star and a really flexible one, too. Your experience is just perfect. Could you help your classmates? It's not that you'll be the only lead actor, though." Said the teacher again.

"My pleasure, Kiyoteru sensei. It is an honour to me. Well, may I ask you what was the story we were acting out?" I asked as I was not listening on what he was talking just now. Rin popped her head up and looked at me. Was she awake the whole time? This makes me feel kind of embarrassed, right now.

"It was 'The tree of reincarnation' from the mistletoe series." Said the teacher with a broad smile on his face. "As you can see, this story have 4 lead actors and I know just the percet person fitting this role. Miku would be the queen of land of blue, Kaito should be the king of the land of Red and Rin should be the trainee at Miku's castle while Len will be the trainee at Kaito's castle." Said the teacher and that made the whole class grumble and complained.

'It's good to be recognised and loved by the teacher.' 'Yeah right. Those are teacher's favourite.' 'It must be nice to be excellent in academic, huh?' 'I would want a chance to act with The 'star' too. Does academic really counts to act?' Those words started to spread from the class. from the whole class. The teacher only smiled. Did he not hear what they said. I mean, it was kind of loud you know, those hurtful words I mean.

"Stop complaining and reflect on yourselves. Why do you think I didn't choose you? It was your attitude that counts. I know my students and each of your attitude of course. If you really felt annoyed or disagree with my decision, you should have put your hands up and ask me why did I make such decisions and not bad mouthing me at the back." Said that teacher with his smiles again. Wow. That was cool.

"That's all for today. You can look at the information board at the back to know about each of your role in this theatre." Said the teacher before he called out the class representative and leave the class.

"Hey, Len. I'm looking forward on working with you." said a guy with such awesome blue hair. He lend me his hand for a hand shake an I did a hand shake with him. "sure." I said smiling at him. "Well, what was the story about again?" asked that guy. "I don't know as I was daydreaming when the teacher explained to us about the story." I replied. What? It was the truth. I was thinking about um- just forget it.

"Stupid boys." Said a voice from the seat by my side. It was Rin's voice of course. "Even though I was sleepy, I still hear what he was talking about at the front." Said Rin again. "I'll tell you what the story was about." Said Rin again as we were totally frozen in front of her. "It's like this-" said Rin before she started to tell us that story that fits to be a bed time story.

* * *

The story is about two countries at war. There were trainees under the ruler of each warring kingdom. The trainee from the blue bird pleas for peace with The queen of the blue bird, but instead the queen passes her friend in order to speak with the general. After some time, it tells how this war has been going on for years, and the queen decided to end it with a marriage between the only king of red bird and her. While the queen was nervous and unsure, The King of the Red bird couldn't be happier, for he loved the queen for a very long time. When the queen and the king set off to meet at the tree with the priest that was to join them, The trainees also was acquired to go with them. The boy trainee was supposed to guard and watch over the king during the wedding, but instead runs into the trainee girl and is captured by her right away. The boy trainee tries to show off but fails, then the trainee girl tries to copy, but fails as well. They bond over goofy actions and fall in love quickly. However due to being so interested in each other, they leave the sides of the king and the queen to be with each other and talked about the future which was supposed to be a peaceful one. Meanwhile at the king and the queens side, all is going well during the wedding. Both are happy that the war is finally going to end, and both are happy to be with each other. However a third party is there behind the king somewhere. The queen sense it, but was so scared that she could not say anything. She starts to pull away, too fearful to take thoughtful actions. The king has no idea that there was an evil force behind him and tries to run after the queen, but the third party behind shoots him in the back and kills him. When the trainees finally go back to their different lands the trainee boy gets to the castle where he learns of the king's death during the wedding. Blaming himself and thinking it was all a set up by the queen, and also thinking the trainee girl was in on it too, he finally is able to unleash the full power he had within himself and control it. In his misguided rage and breaking heart, he attacks the queen's castle. The queen tries to protect her trainee, but proclaims her next to the throne before making sure the trainee gets out safely. In the end the trainee boy brings the castle to misery and kills the queen. The trainee girl, who is watching this all from afar, becomes just as broken and misguided as the trainee boy. Her power awaken at last, and that was the time for revenge. The third party who started this all over again watches from afar as the two countries with two new rulers stay at war still.

I don't know wether to feel happy or not as she took the intiative to talk to me first. Well, somehow I thought this is not going to be the last. I mean, the story needed me to be in love with her. That only mean that we need to interact with each other, right? I'm totally feeling happy right now that I almost forgot the awkwardness that I felt from the depth sea in my heart. Great! I'm looking forward to this.

* * *

 **I'm dragging my stories again.**

 **You won't mind right?**

 **Thank you for reading ^^**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

[selfish?]

Rin's P.O.V

What is this? Oh my. I don't know what to do anymore. We only have a week to prepare for the theatre. Only 8 students are needed for the act (4 main characters and 4 minor characters: the queen, the king, the 2 trainee, the villain, the swordsman and 2 villagers), one narrator and the others are required to make the props, costumes and manage the stage. Now, why did it come to this? Whenever Kiyoteru sensei gave us time on his period(that was the last period) for our theatre, everyone would be slacking off or just leave the class on their own accord.

"What are you waiting for? Let's party! My treat! For those who really care about their marks or whatever it is could just work your butt off 'cause I'm not! Haha! Who's with me?" said a guy with blonde hair and sunset-orange eyes. I think his name was Lui Hibiki. "I'm in!" said a light-blue haired girl. Well, who was it again? If I'm not mistaken, her name is Ring Suzune. "Yeah! I'm out of here!" said Piko, a boy with a small figure and grey or was it silver hair.(?)

After that, almost everybody leave and the remaining was just me, Miku, Kaito, Len, Rinto (taking the role of the villain), Lapis(in charge of preparing the props), Luka(in charge of designing, managing and making the costumes), Oliver(in charge of the script writing), Anon (Taking the role of a villager) and her twin sister kanon(as the other villager). Even Meiko who is taking the role of the swordsman was nowhere to be seen. I sighed and looked at the class. There's not even a sign of Len's fans here. They were all gone too.

"What are we going to do? What are we going to do right now? We're not going to make it. Those selfish brats are going to pay for this! They should know that their life is in danger. I messed up my own hair. I'm not going to accept any 'fail' for my test. No one can stop me!

"Relax, Rin. You've been giving dark glares at us this whole time." said the blue-haired guy while patting my shoulder. Woah! He had some nerve touching me, ey? I slapped his hands. What? He deserves it! "Don't touch me casually! I dislike skin ships especially with guys." I said to Kaito. Miku giggled at that and looked at Kaito. "Serves you right, babe. " said Miku with a weird voice(?). I mean, she looks rather eerie. It gave me chills. Reminds me of when we were in elementary school (remember me being bullied by her?). Whatever.

Rather than leaving the class as there were very little people that was left, we decided to stay and do at least something. Rather than not doing anything and give up, we should start our progress.

"Okay, we can't start the rehearsal for the stage without the script. Let's help out with the props and the costumes for now. Or maybe we could help the script-writer." said Len. That's right. Rather than wasting time lend a hand to the others right? So, Miku make us (The actors) to groups where I and Len get to help the script-writer, Kaito, Rinto and Anon get to help with the props, Miku and Kanon get to help Luka in designing and managing the costumes.

"Why script-writing?" I asked Miku. She looked at me and smiled. Well, this smile is different from her eerie expression from that time. It was rather innocent and cute(?). "Well, as far as I've known you, you're good at imagining things aren't you? You also love that story, right?" replied Miku with a very sweet voice. Fine then.

"What? Don't you like it being with Len? He's your best friend isn't he?" said Miku again. "That's not it! I was just asking. That's all!" I said rather hurriedly. Miku giggled again.

I walked myself to the corner of the class where Oliver and Len. I sat on the seat in between Len and Oliver as Oliver tapped on the seat to tell me to sit there. It was nerve-wrecking to sit in between two buys! Say what you want. Pathetic virgin, tsundere girl or anything. I don't care.

"Are you okay, Rin? You look uncomfortable." said Oliver with his unique voice. Wow. I never thought I could have the chance to hear his voice. He was very introvert and always by himself. Even seeing him tapping the seat was actually something weird. "I'm okay. Don't worry about me. Let's start! We need to finish this really fast!" I said with my high pitched voice.

You know? I was proud of myself for still sitting there even though there were Len with us. Unexpectedly, the three of us made a very good team. Though my heart was beating loudly, I tried my best on being professional for the sake of the work. After about 5 minutes working on the script, we successfully made half of the script. We even decided to make it a bit musical with two of the lead actor that was me and Len singing the song. We finally decided to divide the work into three and do it on our own at home as we thought that it was better to help with the props as they had so much work but not enough helping hand.

"Hey, Rin! There's some paint on your arm and it looks like it was painted on you!" said Anon wiping the paint on my arm. The paint was yellow in colour so I browsed all the paint that was used by everyone and it seems that there was only one person who was using yellow at that time and it was Kaito. This guy really wished for his own misery! He did it!

"You stupid Shion! Come here Bakaito! You're going to pay for this!" I hissed. This guy really gets on my nerve. He looked at me and smiled slyly before he ran for his own safety. That's true. Run! Run as much as you can! I chased after him and luckily I got to catch him by grabbing his blue hair. "Do you wish to be dead before the theatre even start, your majesty?" I said as I pulled his hair hard. I don't know what's funny but everyone seems like they were laughing at us.

"You got some nerve there don't you?" I asked him again as he screamed and pleaded me to pity him. "I never knew you were this strong, Rin-chan!" said Kaito with his sly smile again. Miku looked at us and said, "May I join in the fun Rin? Like dying his hair or something? This boyfriend of mine seems to not behave properly and had been playing with random girls lately. I think it was time for punishment!" said Miku. There she goes again. That eerie look. So, Kaito was her boyfriend? "He's all yours, my queen." I said rather jokingly. She laughed at my words and take over the role of the slayer of Kaito Shion.

"May he rest in peace." said Oliver still focusing on the props. "Oi! I'm not dead yet!" said Kaito after his punishment. I was actually surprised to look at him still standing and helping us. I mean Miku beat him hard. We could not do anything but to continue our work. We don't dare to even look at that terrifying scene. It was too spine-chilling.

Yup. Miku and I became slightly close after that. We even exchange phone number on that day! She was actually a fun girl to be with. "We need help from our classmates but it looks like it's impossible." said Kaito as he sighed. We look at each other. It looks like some of us have lost the spirits and stopped from doing work and that does not include me.

"You're hardworking huh, Akita-san?" said Lapis. I looked at her, smiled and lend her a hand to help her who was sitting at the floor while looking at the props with nothing to do. "Nope. I'm not that hard working but if everyone lose hope, what's going to happen to us? They said that keep on moving forward because we might not know that we were someone else's hope. Our classmates maybe have their own reason to not help us with the preparations. The may have lost confident after what the teacher said to them. All we could do was encouraging them, no?" I replied at her.

"You're right." said Lapis while reaching the paint brush and the plain board. After that, Kaito stood up and continued what he was doing. All of us continued quietly. This situation continued on being quiet until the time we dismissed. We went to our separate ways. Len was walking me back home quietly as Kaito said it's better for the girls to walk with a guy or a friend because it was already dark. None of us talked on our way back. Before I went inside my home, I turned on my back to look at Len. Isn't it rude to not say 'thank you' to those who helped you?

"Thank you." I said before turning my body once more. "No sweat, Rin. See you again, tomorrow. Tonight, answer my call, okay?" replied Len. I was actually eager to know what's the reason he's going to call me but I don't dare to even look at him while saying, "Okay."

You guys( **Those who left the class** ) just wait for our comeback you useless brats!


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

[That call?]

Rin's P.O.V

"R-Rin…", uttered a voice from the other side of the phone. "Len? What's wrong?" I asked as he sounded very weird. "I don't think I can make it to school tomorrow. W-wait… Maybe for a long time? Tell the others I'm very.." before he could even finish what he was saying, another voice cut off, "Hey! Kid! Where did you get that phone? Don' you dare to call-" After that, he hung up. What's going on? What happened? I was in shock. What happened? Was it maybe child abuse? But aunt Lola won't do that. W-wait, he didn't, no he can't be kidnapped.

What is this? Should I tell her mom and sis? (Their parents were divorced so there is no possibility for me to reach his father.) What am I thinking? What should I do? OH GOD! I'm too worried to the point that I could die just worrying about him. Just forget about forgetting my first love! He maybe is in a grave-danger situation. What to do? I was walking back and forth in my room for a while now. Should I do something? Then, what should I do? I HAVE NO IDEA NOW!

The moment I slammed my body on my comfy bed, my phone went, "eoseo wa bangtaneun cheoeumiji?( Welcome, first time with BTS?) Ayo ladies & gentleman…". Wait. That's my ringtone (Dope by BTS). Eh, someone's calling me! I need my phone! Where did I put it? I always misplace my phone. Oh no. I can't remember. I walked around the room throwing my stuff here and there as I keep on searching for my phone. My hand was shaking violently. It's not unusual for my hand to be shaking like this. My hands will shake whenever I'm nervous.

Oh! There it is! I slid down on the floor and took my phone that seems like it fell from above the bed. "Yes? Rin's talking." I answered the phone even before looking at the number that was calling me. "Oh, Rin-chan! I'm glad you answered my call. It's me Lenka! Remember me?" said the person calling me. Oh, it's Len's big sister. Why is she calling me late at night? "Of course Lenka-nee! How would I have forgotten about you? Anyways, what's the matter? Why did you suddenly called me?" I replied rather awkwardly.

"By any chance, was Len at your place? You know he seldom come back home this late. I called all of his friends and Kaito told me that Len was with you. He gave me your phone number." said Lenka in a worried tone. Miku must have gave him my number. "W-What? He's not home?" I said before it turned out to be a silent moment for a while. "Um, by any chance, do you know where he was or what he's up to?" asked Lenka again. "Well, actually…" I told her from when he walked me home and when he called me then when he was cut off and hung up. Lenka gasped.

"It can't be. 'He' got him? Well, now he's blonde, he's more recognisable right? That kid really, argh. I'm sorry Rin as I may have made you worried. I know just what I should do right now. Thank you, Rin." said Lenka as she was about to hung up but was stopped by me.

"W-wait! U-um, I have a few questions. What's going on? Who is 'he'? What's 'he' going to do? Why did Len said he won't be coming back for a while? You must know something, right? I mean you sounded less worried. U-um is it rude for asking such things?" I asked hastily as I said everything in one shot and it made me felt out of breath afterwards. Somehow, the response that I got was her loud laughs.

"Ha ha… I'm sorry Rin. You just remind me of a certain boy that keep on worrying about a certain girl that he seem less interest to play with me. You guys were really alike. Nope. You're not rude. You're just worried, right? How about we meet up tonight? I know it sounds ridiculous but what about staying at my house for the night? I think I need to tell you everything or not, you won't understand if I told you briefly . Both of you are best buddies right? I'm sure you want to know all of his pains (just like the way he wants to know about yours)." uttered Lenka.

Without a second thought I answered, "Yes" while nodding eagerly. "U-um is it okay?" I asked hesitating with my decisions. Well, you see… _it's not that I'm eager to know what happened to Len_ , it's just that I'm worried about our theatre. If only he could stay with us, those fangirls might change their mind and help us out. Anyway, HE IS TAKING THE ROLE OF ONE OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS. "Oh, come on, Rin! It has been so long since we last met each other. Don't be shy! I'll pick you up in ten minutes. Bye, Rin!" said Lenka. "Bye." I answered before I hung up.

I looked at the clock. 'Oh, it's only 8.00 p.m. Better get ready now.' I thought to myself.

* * *

"Oh, Lenka! Come in! Rin's waiting for you! Have some tea. It's been a long time, right? Where's Len?" said my mother (Neru Akita). "Hi Aunt Neru. Well, I don't think I should get inside. I'm a little afraid of the dark you see? And it's getting really dark, now. I'm sorry for having to reject your invitation." replied Lenka. "Well, never mind. Take care of Rin, okay? Go on Rin!" said my mother before I went outside of the house. "Bye mom." I said waving at her as she closes the door.

"Let's get moving, shall we?" said Lenka with such an excited expression. Wow, she never changed, huh? I followed her and after several minutes, we arrived at the front of their house. Wow, how nostalgic. This place brings back memories. When was the last time I came here? Oh, right… That 'paparazzi incident'. (refer chapter 5) Why am I blushing right now. Get a hold of yourself, Rin!

"Why are staring at the floor at the hallway? Come on! Let's go to my room! It's going to be a long night." Said Lenka. I settled my stuff and myself in the room. Lenka stared at me the whole time. These siblings really love to stare at me, huh? (Don't get ahead of yourself Rin!)

"Now, where should we start?" said Lenka. And from that point the story about the legendary Len Kagamine's past begin.

* * *

Another child was born after the girl and he was a boy named Len Kagamine. Both girl and boy followed their father's trait that was blonde and having clear blue eyes. After several years, misunderstanding happens and fights occurred between Lola and her husband, Leon. Lola thought Leon was cheating on her and without caring of what Leon was about to explain she asked for a divorce. Leon refused but Lola was persistent.

Lola took both kids and ran away from Leon. She even dyed both of her child's hair to reddish-brown afraid that those two will be taken away. She thought that all she had was Leon but now she only have those kids. After a few years running away, she finally found peace in the place where they were staying. Little did she know that both of her child was yearning to meet up with their father.

She gave excuses but nothing works. Those two were as stubborn as she was. Like mother like child they say. She decided to meet up with her husband so that she could have the divorce sooner and to her surprise, Leon brought the woman that she saw last time with him. They didn't even divorced yet, and just look at that. What a player. It was true. He did cheat on her. Why did she felt broken? Didn't she know this all along? Well, that only means that she still loves him. Silly her.

She brought Len and Lenka along. With that, the woman that was by her side leaves after kissing his cheeks. Imagine what would an elemantary school child and a middle school student think when they saw their dad was flirting with another woman and not their mother? Lola felt sorry to have brought them along.

Leon agreed to make her into a divorcee but with one condition: She must give Len to Leon. Lola refused to let Len go and so, she told him that he could take him away after he turned 17 and only if Len agrees with it. Soon after that agreement, they were divorced. As Len and Lenka turned into a teenager, Lola made both of them dye their hair blonde. There's no point on hiding anymore, right ?

Yup. This year, Len and Rin are turning to 17. So, it depends on Len wether he's going to stay with his father at Europe or stay with his mother. Isn't the choice clear enough? But, don't you think that his father would let him go that easily? Even if Len was caught, it won't be called a kidnap right? If a father took his child to be with him, it's not called kidnap, right? Nothing can stop Leon.

* * *

"Now, Rin. It's almost 2.00 a.m. We should get some sleep. I don't want you to be late tomorrow. You need to have energy for the theatre practice too." said Lenka. I didn't even realize that the time was moving fast. Let's just say that, that night, Lenka-nee hugged me tightly and sometimes I could feel her sobbing. It must be hard on her, Len and aunt Lola. I hugged her back. Not everyone that is smiling IS happy, no? The night ended with sobs from both of us.

* * *

 **What was I writing?**

 **I'm confused myself...**

 **I was writing this on 1.00 a.m. so sorry if it sounds weird.**

 **I've tried my best.**

 **Thank you for reading. ^-^**


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Rin's P.O.V.

[Without You(?)]

"What did you say?" I said to Oliver in disbelief. What did I just heard? "No one's replacing anyone. That's what I said. Len told me just now, he's going to be absent for several days but he said he's going to make it on the day before our show. Not a big deal. He's a professional after all. Now, let's finish this script and send it to him." Said Oliver. Wait, what? How is he going to practice in such a tight situation? Can he even concentrate? I'm worried that he might couldn't even understand the text. Wait! What? He informed Oliver but not me? He made me worried the whole day because of that call and just let me be like this? I'm sure he sounded fine as Oliver seem relax about it. That means his fine, right? What happened? Kagamine Len! Don't make me feel like this!

"What are you doing? Come here! Let's finish this as soon as possible! I know you didn't even touch your share of work yet so, let's not waste any more time, shall we?" Oliver said while giving me a smirk. How did he know I did not finish my share of work from yesterday? "No need to be scared Rin. I know it since it's you. You often procrastinate your works right?" said Oliver again. WOW! That's what we call the dangerous part of a certain wall flower! Observant yet very quiet. I sat on the chair and started helping him with the ideas. Meanwhile, in the other side of the class, Rinto was painting the huge props.

"Rinny! You're good at matching colours right? We need a weapon that looks more ancient and we've finished in making the weapon model. What colour should we put to make it look more fierce and grand?" asked Lapis. "Sorry Oliver. Need to help her for a moment." I said before helping out with the props team. "Make it quick!" said Oliver. As soon as we finished, Rinto called me out asking help for making the colour shades tones and all. As I get dissolved in helping him painting, Rinto suddenly touch my hair that was almost covering my eyes and slipped it behind my ears. His touch was too sudden that I went, "Eeeeeeeek!". My scream was pretty loud you see, that everybody turn their heads to us. I apologized and did my last touch on the props. I looked at Rinto and he looked like he's not in good mood. I gave the paintbrush to him and when our skin touched, it felt like I got a little electric shock. I ran to Oliver and as expected. He finished the script on his own. How shameful of me leaving my teammate do the work alone.

"Don't look at me with that eyes full of guilt. You're making me feel pitiful. Now, it's finished! I'll send it to him by e-mail. If you really felt guilty, what about yougo to the Kiyoteru sensei and ask him to print 10 copies of the script. Thank you, Rin." Said Oliver before he click on the button send on the mail. After he successfully sent the script, he hand in the USB that content the script file in it. "My work's done. I'll help the others. You go now! Stop daydreaming." said Oliver.

"Sorry and thank you for your hard work, Oliver." I said while messing up his hair. He looked at me with annoyed eyes but he didn't reject my touch. I never thought he could be this talkative. Now, I'm going to do my work! I hopped myself out of the class with nothing to be worried of. The bow on my head bounce as I hopped. "Where are you going Miss Bunny?" asked Kaito rather seductively(?). What now? Miku popped out of nowhere and whack that ice-cream freak (Kaito) before dragging him unconscious to their work area in the class.

"Thank you, Miku!" I said to her before leaving the 1st year's floor and went to the teacher's room. I looked around and finally saw Kiyoteru sensei standing by the fax machine and so, I asked for his help.

* * *

"Now, we could start practicing with our script all done. This is for you, me, Kaito, Miku, Meiko(the swordsman who finally decided to work together), Rinto(The villain), Anon, Kanon(The villagers) and the director(that was supposed to be Piko)." I said while handing the script over to everyone and took one for me and kept another one that was the director.

"Let's start!" I said with my high-pitched voice. "Not so fast! We need to record you and your voices so that it could be any of help for Len." Said Oliver. Hm. That's right. It's hard to practice on your own, no? "Okay!" shouted kaito in full spirit. "But there's one problem. Who is going to replace Len for all the skin ships and lines he had with the others? We need to practice the moves and the timing of each scene so, his temporary replacement is necessary." Said Oliver again. Wow! Now he's like a leader! Such a weird wallflower here, huh?

"What if you become Len's replacement?" said Miku pointing out Oliver. Oliver stay still for a moment and said, "Nope! Who is going to record the timing and the video as well as the voice? I'm the only one who could do it, no? What about Rinto?" said Oliver randomly picking Rinto. "Well, I have no problem with that. My part is very short anyway. Now, let's not waste our time and get ready for the practice" said Rinto reading the script to understand Len's role.

On that day, the practice went well as well as the video. As it was our first practice, no one could remember the whole text so we did it while looking at the script. The video was sent to Len. Well, we went overboard and stayed at school until it already was dark outside. Weird. There's no guard that was strolling not even the teachers. Everything went well. Now, I wonder what was Len doing? Is he really okay? I hope so. That night he sent me a message but I didn't notice as I was fast asleep.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! How's the story/**

 **I'm dragging it again huh?**

 **Don't worry. It's not going to be that long before this story comes to an end.I'm sorry for the late update.**

 **Well, you see... Lately I've been in a bad mood.**

 **My family had some problems(Some fights and all) and..**

 **recently, my exam result was out and IT WAS THE WORST RESULT EVER!**

 **nahhh not complaining tough.**

 **My bad for not studying seriously.**

 **I should be thankful as there may be somebody that's worst than me(?)**

 **Anyway!**

 **Thank you for reading, everyone.**

 **I really appreciate it. ^^**


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

[The story of his message]

Rin's P.O.V.

"Hey, Rin! I called you just now thinking that we could go to school together. Why didn't you answer my call?" said Luka while fixing my messy bunny-like bow. I looked at her and sighed deeply.

"I dropped my phone in a bowl of water. While I was making breakfast, the phone fell into that bowl of water. I don't know how it happened but I when I realized the situation, it was too late. It can't be helped at all. My mother said she will send it to the phone store and try to save its life." I answered trailed by sighs.

What an unlucky day! I wonder who sent me that message and I also have a missed call. Hope it's not Len or not, I'll be dead. He might want to tell me something important. Oh, my.

* * *

Meanwhile

3rd person's P.O.V

"Eh, what's this? A video? This is a great help." said Len as he clicked on the button download. After several minutes, he run the video that he received from Oliver. As he watched the video, he found outthat he felt disturbed. What's this? "Do I really need to touch him?" complained that little blonde girl in the video. "Rin! Stop whining. We're recording right now!" said Oliver. 'Woah! That guy is actually a strict kind of person!' thought Len.

The moment she touch Rinto, she blushed. Somehow, it ticked Len off. He continued watching and found himself wishing that he never had watch it. He kept thinking, what was that throbbing feeling inside his chest. 'If this is what they call jealousy. I should stop myself. I would never forgive myself if I hurt her. **(Actually he did hurt her without knowing it**.)

After watching the video until the end, he decided to give her best friend, Gumi a call. He dialed the number and what he got was voice mail box. 'Gumi might be busy. I shouldn't interfere her work.' thought Len. He then decided to call his dear sister, Lenka who he have yet to call. Thinking that she might yell at him for not calling her did make him hesitate but it was better to call than not calling at all.

"Len Kagimine! You…..! You really have live long enough didn't you?" said his sister as soon as she answered the call. Imagining her sister's face and voice, Len shivered. "Sorry. Dad said not to call anyone yesterday. He said at least stay with him for a night." Answered Len. "Yeah. How cheeky of you to be calling only that girlfriend of yours, ea? But why didn't you come back already. You can still come because this depends on your own decision Len. Isn't it you who said that you will never leave? You, don't tell me that you're breaking that promise!" said Lenka in one breath.

"What do you mean girlfriend. She's just a friend." Len answered. "Just a friend? Stop kidding with me. Last night, we were crying very hard because of you. Don't tell me you still…" before her sister could finish her word, Len said, "Yeah, yeah! I didn't and never planning to, okay? We're just friends. Nothing more, get it? Now, I call you with the intention of asking your doings and not discussing about that _damn girl_ ( _in a very slow voice that was almost whispering)_ \- wait , I mean, my friend. So, … How's mum? Everything okay?" Len asked.

"Fine, Len. Just don't hurt yourself, okay? Yeah. We're fine. What could possibly happen if you're not here? Don't worry too much but, hey, are you really not coming home? Seriously Len?" asked Lenka desperately. Len sighed and smiled after hearing her sister's worried voice. That's how she care about Len.

"I will but not today. In another four or five day maybe? Well, you're right. I could just go back right now, but he's still my father, your father, our father. At least, let me be by his side for a while. He might not be that lonely but he might be very lonely. I couldn't just leave him alone." Len said in a very slow voice again. Lenka felt confused. 'What's wrong with this kid? Didn't he despise father the most?' thought Lenka.

"What do you mean lonely? He got that woman didn't he?" Lenka asked in a louder voice that she almost shouted. "Big sis, let's talk about this later, okay?" said len. He sound very desperate. Well, of course. His father had just come back from work. He might heard what Lenka and Len was talking about.

"Okay. If you're ever felt troubled about that so called 'friend' of yours, just tell me. I know just the right way to help the two of you." Said Lenka before both of the exchanged goodbyes and hang up.

After greeting his dad, Leon, they went to the dining table and ate their dinner. After that silent dinner, Len went to his temporary room that was very extravagant and watched the video again and again to train his part. Well, of course he, again and again felt that throbbing feeling. He couldn't concentrate that much. He looked at the clock and stare at his smart phone that was as big as his scientific calculator. He don't want to ask Lenka and Gumi about this. It somehow felt embarrassing so, he sent a message at Kaito that was ;

To: Bakaito

Hey, when you see a girl touching a boy and blushed and you suddenly felt irritated, what does that mean? Help me! I can't concentrate bro! T.T

And the reply was,

To: Shota kid(Lenny)

That's what I felt when Miku and only if it was Miku touching some other guy and blushed. For example, when she touches you :( Haha! Simply said, you felt that girl was yours but she's acting like she's not!

Sincerely, your love counselor! .

From that message, Len finally admit to himself. That was, he was deeply in love with a girl. All this years of denial just make him felt confused by his own feeling. How did Kaito's word made him accept defeat? He, himself didn't know. Maybe, the pressure of his father's story made him felt like giving up on denying it much longer and decided not to hurt himself any much more than this.

Yup. You're right! Finally! Len had accepted that he had longed for his own best friend, Rin. Now, with admitting defeat to his denial behavior, he won't turn back. He don't care if he might hurt Rin but he just want Rin to look at him. He became selfish because of Rin.

Unconcious, Len wrote a message to Rin and that message was not supposedly to be sent as it was;

To: Rinny

I miss you. I really want to meet you and hug you now.

After sending the message, he realized what he did. 'Oh no! I want to die!' With that in mind, Len sink himself in his bed and tried to sleep. He felt like his heart was about to burst but somehow, he didn't regret his action. He wished that Rin will only think about him. Without knowing what happened to the message he sent and what's going to happen towards their relationship, Len drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **Tadaaaa!**

 **Stay tune for the next update!**

 **Thank you for reading!~**


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

[Untitled]

Len's P.O.V.

This is so not cool. Why am I being like this? Why bother asking if I, myself know the answer better than anyone else? I've been staring at the screen for hours yet I couldn't settle that fuss inside my chest. It's not that feeling of bubbly love but what I felt was pain. It was as if my chest was being ripped violently and my heart was crushed into pieces and maybe was devoured by some beastly creature. Fine, I was just exaggerating a bit.

To be short, IT HURTS LIKE HELL!

After I succeed at moving on from that screen that displays that was getting on my nerves a lot, I looked at my smart phone. You know, there's no point on moving on from moving on from that laptop screen because I kept on looking at my smart phone for about every 15 minutes. No use, right? Now I started to regret what I did. Why did I sent that text message? Tomorrow is the day for me to go back home. Back to school, Lenny. Say goodbye to your pops.

What happened between me and my father? The only reason for him to take me with him is because he was feeling lonely. About that women? She's not his lover or should I say the she is a 'he'. That person is not even a woman to start with. That person just loved crossdressing. Her I mean HIS name is Namine Ritsu. One rainy day, Namine was brought back by my father to help him at least dry himself up. Namine just changed his clothes in front of my father because they were both guys, and Mum misunderstood it and thought my old man was heating on her so, she ran away. That day, when they decided to meet and get divorced for real, my father asked Namine a favor that was to act as his lover. He, himself was not expecting that they would kiss there in front of everyone.

He asked Namine to help him act as his lover because he thought that mum already find herself another fine man. He didn't want to make her mum felt guilty and so he did all that but he was wrong. It's too late for him to explain things after that open kiss. It will just complicate things. That old man really did gave up before even starting it, huh? Such a pity. He told me not to tell mum and I didn't plan to anyways. Why would I? Mum would not trust my father more because he didn't tell mum on his own. Using a third party help to settle things is only for coward people.

But, I wonder what was I doing on that moment. I've been thinking on giving up on Rin with just that video. I was expecting something from that shabby text message of mine. How cowardly of me. So embarrassing and uncool of me. Well, I'm my father's son after all. I resemble him the most though. Was it okay for me to do this? Maybe this is what they said platonic love? I mean, I could feel that Rin is kind of attracted to me for some unknown reason. She avoids me but doesn't reject my touch as much as she did with Rinto that day. (The part when Rinto was smacked by Len)

Maybe this really is platonic love. A relationship where the person in that relationship was more than friends but less than lovers. What am I saying right now? If this really is platonic love, I shouldn't be this upset if she finds herself a guy that she loves. I'm feeling like my soul is falling apart. I can't take this pressure anymore.

Should I call Lenka or Kaito or maybe Miku to ask about Rin? Nah! That's the same as running away. That's what a coward would do. I sent much more text messages after the first one. Something that sounds like, "Just kidding." "Hey, are you there?" Unfortunately, there's not even one reply from that 'friend' of mine.

I GIVE UP! I want to go to sleep. I need to be home early tomorrow. If possible, I need to ride on the first train or the second one. Trying hard not to be a coward? Give me a break, Len. No matter what you do, you're still a coward just like that old man. I really am his son, huh?

* * *

Rin's P.O.V.

"Thank you for your hard work, everyone!" Miku shouted. Everyone that was in the class sighed out of relief. That evening, everyone except Len was in the class. Guess what happened.

The teacher locked us in the class after our last period. This is the second day he did it. He didn't want the class to put him in disgrace. Lots of excuses was given but none was accepted by our teacher. The teacher will only unlock the door if Miku called the teacher and ask him to do so. Tell me. Was there anyone who have the courage to deal with Miku? Just tell me who that person is and I'll reward her an award of being the bravest creature on earth.

Why didn't Miku prevent everyone from ditching practices from the start? Simple. She just don't bother. Every preparation was settled. The props, costumes, everything including acting practices were all done. The only thing that's left was Len. Is everything ok on his side? I'm not really worried about his practices, but I'm worried about his state.

What could he be doing right now? Is he alright? I know his father would never abuse him but, he might be emotionally pressured. Now is not the time for me to be wondering in my thoughts. He'll show up tomorrow anyways. I need to get moving and head home ASAP.

* * *

 **YAY! I'VE DRAGGED THIS STORY EVEN MORE!**

' **CONGRATS' ME!**

 **See you guys next time!~**


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

[Untitled]

Rin's P.O.V.

"And now, we represent to you, the theatre with the title, 'The tree of reincarnation' from the mistletoe series." Said the MC. "Okay guys, that's our call. Get to your positions." Said the so-called director who only showed up three days before. (Thanks to the teacher) The show begin.

What happened to Len? Shall we have a flashback on what happened yesterday?

* * *

"Last night was exhausting!" said Luka with her wrinkled forehead. "Is the costumes still not ready?" I asked Luka while walking by her side heading to the school. "Some of the costume such as your costume and Miku's costume was poorly sewn by those girls. It was a very long night for me." Said Luka trailed with a deep sigh. "Let me guess. Len's, Rinto's and Kaito's costume must be the most perfect costume you've ever seen right?" I said while looking at her. "Exactly!" answered Luka.

While we were busy bad mouthing those girls, we bumped wait, I mean I bumped onto someone who suddenly stopped in front of me. Luka gasped out of shock. Why the hell did this guy suddenly stopped? When he turned his ace towards me, the more ticked off I was. It was Rinto!

He looked at me and gave me a smile. "Seems like today's the day that you wouldn't need me anymore, huh? Well then, good luck Rin! You're going to be practicing with a pro after this." Said Rinto before he suddenly gave a peck on my left cheek and ran into the school gate that was about 5 meters away. "W-what..? Rinto! You come back here! What was that for? I'll kill you!" I shouted.

When I was about to chase him, Luka hold my wrist and said, "Oh, no you don't! My Rinny. You never change do you? I get it. You get mad easily but please control it because you should act more like a girl! A girl should not…" Yeah. After that, she didn't stop lecturing me while we were walking. It's always like this. I thought she's my mom or something like that.

As she was lecturing me, my eyes were attached to one familiar figure. That figure was walking past the gates. Oh my. Len's back! Looking at him, I know he was totally worn out. Just look at those eye bags. Those bedheads as well. Len usually walk with his back straightened but today, he did not. Luka kept on lecturing without noticing that I was lost in my thoughts.

We walked to our classroom with Luka still lecturing me and my eyes were glued to him. As we reached the class, I sat on my seat and so did he. He didn't even bother to greet me and started to read the script. That . Was . Weird.

"Um, hey Len. It's been a long time, huh?" I said to try start a conversation. He looked at me and said, "Yeah." In such a weak voice. "Hey, are you al.." before I finish what I was going to say, he cut me off. "Sorry for making you worried that night. It's nothing, really. I appreciate your concern for me but don't worry about me anymore. I'm alright." Said Len.

After that, it turns out awkward and we didn't talk to each other anymore. He kept on avoiding me. He only would not avoid me when it was time for our practice. Other than that, he seems like he's running away from me. What's his problem? It was obvious that he's not in good shape.

He said not to worry but when he acted like this, I became more and more worried. Is he still effected by that 'kidnapping incident'? Is he worried about his father? Is he feeling pressured by it? I can't help but feeling like wanting to hug him and say everything's okay. "Hey, Rin! About this morning. I think he likes you!" said Luka pointing out Rinto who was staring at from I don't know when. Oh, That kiss. This worry that I have for Len successfully made me forgotten what Rinto did to me this morning. So, I decided to let it go.

The day ended with the practice done perfectly having Len with us. The practice was very good. I hope that everything is going to be alright tomorrow. Len really is a professional star. He acted like he was totally in love with me. He made my heart beat every time he stared at me on the practice. He made the scene where we laughed at each other's mistake felt so real. It was different from when I did it with Rinto, totally different like it was another world.

He also did that part where he was full of hatred seems totally good. Everything he did was perfect. No wonder his fans were all head over heels for him. Still, he worried me. He's not acting like himself at all. After the practice, all of us went to our separate ways and the journey to our home were very awkward and not a single word was spoken by us.

* * *

"The paradise of mistletoe is the world of light and shadow," uttered the narrator that was named Hibiki Lui. "Miku! That's your call." Said the director in loud whispers. Miku walked elegantly out of the stage and swiftly put her hair on the back of her ears. After Miku's monologue, it's my turn to appear on stage. My character wanted to give Miku a present but Miku decided to ignore me as the emissary from the country that was not in a good condition with their country that was Gui Vemilion. I was slightly upset by that and that scene ends.

As the Queen of Blue Oak, Miku decided to seek peace with the country Gui Vermilion. That was when both king from Vermilion, Kaito and queen of Blue Oak decided to end this war with their wedding. They drew their own country's symbol beside to each other under a tree on a paper. The contract was completed and what's left is the wedding. That was the end of the scene. All of the props were brought to the back stage and the prop the tree, bushes, stones and woods were brought to the stage and arranged so that it will look more like a forest.

This is the scene where Len was ditching on his duty. "Rin! Stop daydreaming! Your turn's next!" said Luka that made me realized my surroundings. Oh, yes. This is the part where my character and Len's first met and fell in love. "And… now!" said the director. I walked in the stage. There I see Len holding a stick with a fish at the end of the stick. When he heard something behind the bushes, he was surprised. He tiptoed while holding a knife on his right hand ready to attack any time.

I came out of the bushes and apologize to have made him shocked and ensure that I am not going to attack him or anything. He froze for about twenty seconds and shook his head and said, "I-it's okay. Anyway. Nice to meet you!" He told me his name and I told mine. We end up fooling around with each other that we forgot our duty that was accompanying the queen and the king.

"Be amazed by my skills." Said Len as he acted he was bending the fire. Well, the 'fire' was actually red and orange coloured ribbon that was attached to Len's glove. He stepped on the 'on' button on the fan under his leg so that the 'fire' would appear real. He failed to control the fire so both of s panicked and finally got it turned off. By those silly jokes, we fell for each other. We told each other the dreams that we had for the country that was a very beautiful and peaceful country. Yes! He looked at me smiling and blushing like he was truly in love with me. There was when Len started to sing a small part of the song 'the tree of reincarnation',

 **Tsunaida kokoro ga hikareau hodo**

 _Two hearts as one, we were attracted to each other_

 **Ienu kizuato ga tamashii o furuwasete**

 _The closer we get, the more we shiver, unhealed wounds shiver our souls_

 **Tomoni habataku sora o kowashita**

 _We were meant to fly together in the sky, but we ruined our sky_

As soon as we end singing we parted ways and went to our own places.

Scenes by scene were performed and has it come to the end. People of Vermilion accused the queen of Blue oak killed their king as he died on the wedding. Len became furious as he learned about the king who he loved like a brother died. He blamed himself as he did not accompany the king on that event and also accused that I was part of the plan on killing the king and that was the beginning of the war.

Miku gave her cloak to me and told her to save her life while she would try to convince Len that it was not her fault. Miku looked at my present from the first scene and opened it. It as a beautiful brooch. He wore the brooch thinking that it might be the last time she wear it. Looking from afar, my character knew that it didn't work. The castle was on fire and the night that was supposedly dark was very bright with the fierce flame. It was decided that the war will began sooner or later.

The theatre ended with the whole class wearing army suits and charging at each other while two birds were singing.

 **L** **:Akai yuuhi ga shizunde iku**

 _The red sunset going down_

 **Sora no sakai o koete**

 _Crossing the border of the sky_

R:Aoi hane o hiroge

 _ **Spreading my blue wings**_

Kokoro no mama ni tooku, tonde iketara

 _ **Following my Heart, I wish I could fly farther...**_

 **Yadorigi no rakuen wa in to you no sekai**

 _The paradise of Mistletoe is the world of light and shadow_

Eda no shita komorebi no kage ni wa, kurai yami

 _ **Underneath the tree, the darkness hides in the shadow behind the light through the leaves**_

 **Sadame rareshi kaigou wa ubaiau shukumei o seoi**

 _This encounter had been decided, it tells us that we are meant to fight over_

We sang until the end and bowed together at the end of the show. I was holding Len's hand at that time and I knew he could feel it shivering. He kept on peeking at me. With that, our show ended. What comes after the show was truthfully unexpected. I was tired and decided to take a nap at class and there, I saw Len. He looked at me and avoided my gaze after a while. I walked to him and sat by his side on the floor. He was leaning on the wall. I looked at him and he did not look at me back. It was confirmed that he was not okay at all. Unconciously, I grabbed his cheeks with my small hand and made him look at me.

"Hey." I said while caressing his cheeks. He did not answer me and kept silent. He did not push me away but avert his gaze. "Look at me." I said. I know he is in pain but what may have caused the pain? I couldn't just say it was because of his father because it might be for some other reason that I don't know. Finally, he looked at me and said, "Hey Rin, could you lend me your shoulder for a moment?" He grasped my shoulder and brought me near to him and put his face on my shoulder. "You hate me, huh?" said Len in a very low voice. "Huh, pardon me?" I said as I didn't hear what he said just now. "Don't hate me, please." Said Len. After a long pause he said, "because, I love you." From that moment, my mind went blank.

End of chapter 23.

* * *

 **How's that?**

 **I'm annoying, right?**

 **Hahaha.**

 **I'm telling you I'm very good at dragging things, you know.**

 **I appreciate you reviews, comments etc.**

 **Btw, if you want to know the whole song, search at youtube! It's a really good song !**

 **Thank you for keep on reading my story.**

 **Enjoy~**


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

[cowering vs face it]

 **Rin's P.O.V.**

"Because I love you." Said Len.

. . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I glanced at his head that was leaning on my shoulder. He's not moving. Her golden silky hair that was tied up into a ponytail was kind of loose. He suddenly snuggled his face on my shoulder. I felt something was moving. It was his hand. He was about to hug me but, he stopped halfway and lifted his head. Wait. What should I do? I mean. This is a joke…. , right? Ha ha ha. He loves me as a friend. Of course. That's what it is. What am I expecting?

"Hey, say something." Said Len looking straight into my eyes. His gaze was too serious that I could not handle it. His face was a bit pink. Was he blushing? His eyes was very, very, I don't know but I'm scared of it. I avert my gaze and TRIED as much as possible to laugh at his 'joke but nothing came out of my mouth. His gaze was like piercing through me. It was too fierce. My heart was thumping wildly as if I was chased by a dog.

Suddenly, his pair of cerulean blue eyes was fixated at the door. He pushed my shoulder and said, "Just forget what I said. It's just a joke. Finally, you're not avoiding me." I froze and he smiled. I don't know how his face really looked like because of the tears that made my sight blurry but I was sure he smiled because of the visible curve on his lip.

"You know what? I hate you! I really do! I never ever want to love someone like you!" I yelled at him. He only stared at me and it became silent for a while. He really is one heartless man. How could he do this to a girl? As the pain seeped through my chest, my eyes started to be teary and that was when I lead my steps to a place where there's going to be many people around. The rooftop.

* * *

 **Third person's P.O.V**

After saying such a hateful thing, Len lean his weakened body on the wall. His left hand wiped his face for about two times. He moved his arms and put it on his face covering his eyes. "What should I o now?" said Len. To his surprise, there was a voice replied on his idiotic question that sounds like, "What the hell are you asking? You know it yourself don't you."

"Huh? W-what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with," before Len finished his words, Rinto gave a strike on Len's cheeks with his own hands. In his head how he prayed that the fangirls would not hunt him for his doing as he is doing this for a good deed. Yup. Beating Len for now is a good deed indeed.

"Aughhh!" Len grunted as the pain that was felt by that punch. "What was that for, Mr. Boyfriend?" Len said looking at Rinto. "You're asking me? You sure is one problematic fellow. No wonder Rin was always troubled. That whacking just now, is for me to get back at ya for punching me the other day and also," Rinto paused for he wanted to sit down for a bit. It was tiring to stand up for the whole time. This is the first time he get to sit down after that damn theatre thingy.

"For making Rin cry." Continued Rinto. Len looked at the floor. "Yeah. It was my fault this time. I troubled her, huh? I guess you are right. Me pushing my feelings to her is a big trouble, right?" said Len not even looking at Rinto. Guess what? His words successfully ticked Rinto off.

"Hey! Don't you think it's weird for me not to be by her side at the moment she's in big trouble?" said Rinto in a voice that was more calm than before. "Yeah. You should be chasing her right. You've done your revenge so just go." Said Len in a very tiny voice.

"You- urgh! Listen carefully to what I am going to say, you brat! I am not his boyfriend. You get it?" said Rinto trying to convince Len but yeah, he failed. "Stop talking nonsense Mr. Boyfriend. I saw you kissing her this morning. Rin should have killed you if you did it without her concern or she could be sulking all day about the kiss but, she didn't." said Len again.

"Are you asking me to beat you up to pulp dude?" said Rinto with a dark expression. "W-What did I do wrong? O-oh I'm sorry to have been staring at your sweetheart longingly on the stage. My bad." Said Len with his tiny voice again. "Dude, are you frickin' drunk? 'Cause you've been talking nonsense. Okay, I'm not doing this for you but I'm doing it for Rin. You didn't even know what she really feel, right? Then, go and ask her yourself. Get your ass of the floor and get movin'! Ask her yourself if you didn't believe what I said just now." Said Rinto nut Len remained silent.

"You know the most that she always kept her pain to herself, right. At times, she'll just joke around to seal her feelings and she easily burst into tears. The reason I am not by her side now is because I knew it was not my place from the start. It's your turn to know if you are really compatible to stand side by side with that peculiar girl." Said Rinto.

Len stood up and looked at Rinto. He smiled. "Thanks. I owe you one. Not bad from someone who doesn't speak much, ea?" said Len before he ran to wherever his heart was taking him too. "Never thought that someone like me could be doing such nice thing, huh?" said Rinto to himself. He took his bag on his seat and went outside of the classroom. He went to music room and sat on the stool. Letting his fingers feel each key, he started to travel in his own memories. Never did he know that there was a beauty staring at him.

* * *

 **Len's P.O.V**

I walked and walked but there were no sign of Rin. Her shoes and bag is still in the school. Okay. When she had a mental breakdown, where would she go? Somewhere that she could be alone? So, where could she be? The music room? But, she went to the left just now. The music room is to the right. I don't think so. If it is Rin we're talking about, she must be seeking for attention and affection by now. I walked and walked.

I walked and walked and ended up on the rooftop. The moment I opened the door, I could hear sounds of couple making out. Gross. Why would Rin ever be here? What am I thinking? Ah, I should just give it a try. I won't want any regrets on not searching for her here. I looked around and the couples that saw me ignored me and kept on kissing and hugging. There were also people that was drawing the scenery of the sun going dawn. Oh! It's getting late right now! Might as well search for her as soon as possible.

Nope. Not her. Not her. O-oh. The fangirls are coming. Shit. "I'm sorry but could you let me go. I have something urgent to do." I said while trying to shake them off. These girls were sticking on me like flies surrounding some kind of food. Should I give up on looking for her here?

As I was thinking about leaving that place, I saw a familiar figure passing through my crowds to the exit. I tried to do the same but the girls kept on clinging to me. I can't stand it and shouted to reach that figure as my last resort. "Rin! That's you right?" I shouted. All the girls around me were confused and started to give me way. The figure turned around and her face was just the same as the day she was leaving me with Gumi. Her eyes were swollen that it made her eyes looked rather small. Cute.

As if nothing happened, she turned around and walked downstairs. I ran and grabbed her wrist. She jolted and gave me a glare. She totally hate me now, huh? "Look! Err, listen! I need to talk to you." She walked and walked as if my existence was the same as air.

"Now, you're getting on my nerves, girl." I said and hugged her from her back. She froze and with letting my guard down, she punched me on the stomach. I fell on my knees and hold my stomach. She suddenly panicked and said, "Are you okay? I thought I was hitting you lightly. Len!" She knelt in front of me and put her left hand on my shoulder. This is my chance.

"Caught you!" I said as I lift her on my arm bridal style. She didn't even struggle to have me release her as she actually have problem with heights. Inside her tummies must be a mess right now. It was always amusing to look at her scared face. "Be a good girl." I said and brought her to a classroom. I put her on the table. The fangirls were still spying on us. Do I care? No! I locked the door preventing from any creature to escape or to enter the classroom. Now, Devil-Len mode on!

"Now, listen! Hm, how should I say it," I said and was immediately cut off by her harsh words. "If you don't know how to say it than don't say it, you stupid banana-freak." Said Rin. "Ouch! That hurts." I said jokingly. She must be totally annoyed with me by now. Who cares? The more I like it.

"You're mad? Why? Care to tell me, princess?" I said trying to mock her more. Let's see her reaction. "Sniff, sniff, urgh, sob, sob." That's the only thing that came out of her. Her tear glands seems to be out of control. Tear kept on rolling down her soft cheeks. I instinctively wiped her tears. She didn't dare to move. She looked at me and we stared at each other for a long time.

"Want to let out your anger on me?" I said to her. She didn't answer me. Want to play silent treatment, I see. "I'm offering you something good. Hit this bad guy as much as you want until you're fully satisfied." I said without knowing that I will regret this offer on the moment she started to hit me. She was awfully strong but as the number of her hitting increases her strength weakened. She kept on saying 'I hate you!' while beating me. The fangirls were all gasping outside. Don't know, don't care.

I took her hand and put it on my chest. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It must hurt like hell. Please forgive me." I said while wiping her tears. "Stop crying. Your eye was awfully swollen. You might not be able to open it tomorrow." I said. I know what this girl need. A hug. It might make her cry uncontrollably but at the very least, she know that I'm there for her and that's the best way to make her stop crying faster. I hugged her tightly and yup. She was crying as if the world is going to end.

I pat on her back. I glanced outside the window. It's getting darker. Her tears were starting to stop. My heartbeat was too loud that I couldn't hear hers. To make this tense surrounding lighter, I said, "Hey, did you hear my heartbeat? It was too loud as I am hugging someone so dear to me."

She lifted her head that was leaning on my chest and said, "Mine was loud as well that I couldn't even hear yours." Her voice were sluggish and very slow that I almost didn't hear what she said. Her face right now, how should I describe it? Never mind that.

"It was no joke. My heart that beats fast is the best proof. Now, I want to confirm something. Rin, do you have someone you like?" I said rather formally. "Urgh! Are you reading a script? You didn't sound real." Said Rin before she inhales.

"Are you stupid? Of course I do. After all the sobbing and all. I must have been longing for you." Said Rin in one breath. Her hands that was on my back were freezing cold and it was shaking too. She must be nervous. I took her hand and hold it tight in mine and said, "Can I consider that we're dating?" I said trailed by a kiss on her fingers. I looked at her and she averted her gaze.

"Whatever you sweet-talker playboy." She said while trying to push me. "Yeah! I love you too." I said and let her go. Half of the fangirls were squealing because they were excited but half of them were crying and stumping on the floor not agreeing with what just happened. Feel yourself lucky to have seen a live confession of a star.

We held hand, took our bag and walked home together. The fan girls did not follow us. That's a relief. If ever my fans were to attack Rin, I'll be there to protect her.

* * *

 **The next chapter is going to be the 2nd last chappy.**

 **Keep on reading and enjoy!~**


	26. Chapter 25

**Hello everyone! As you can see, This is my second last chapter.**

 **SO, I'm sorry to have disappoint some of you as those two idiots still didn't have their first kiss. My bad.**

 **Rin: Did you just called me an idiot.**

 **Len: Whatta….**

 **Me: Don't blame me. I'm just imitating my friend, Rena-chan!**

 **Rin: Where is this Rena-chan you're saying? Let me kill her this instant!**

 **Len: Woah. Calm down Rinny! You've been calling me idiot thousands of times too. Stop that intention**

 **of killing her of yours. (Hugged Rin)**

 **(Rin was startled and quiet down for a bit)(Her face was slightly pink)(I pushed them aside)**

 **Me: (I hope Rena won't be mad at me as I'm giving all the blame to her ^.^) Well, enjoy!**

* * *

Ch 25

[Flash back]

Rinto's P.O.V.

"Hey, why are you crying?" said a girl with blonde hair. On her head was a white bow and that made her looked like a bunny. Her blue eyes were shiny and was quite big. 'A foreigner?' I thought to myself. She was wearing a blouse with orange polka-dots and a frilly navy blue skirt. I looked at her knee and it was bleeding. Is she alright?

"I am not. Boys don't cry! I won't talk to you! You're a stranger." I said while wiping my tears. "Yeah! That's true boys won't cry but you just did." Said the girl again. "Did not!" I uttered as to deny her statement. She looked at me and smiled. I suddenly felt something warm on my forehead. It was her lips. She was kissing my forehead.

"It's okay! Everyone needs to cry! My aunty said that! She always kiss me when I cried so that I could feel better. So, do you feel better?" The girl said again. I kept silent and looked at the sand box that was at the playground. "Let's just say that you didn't see anything." I replied after that long moment of silence.

"Okay. Wanna play?" said the girl blondie. I didn't remember much what happened after that but that day was fun! You should have known how much regretful I were as I never asked her name. After that day, I never saw her anymore.

When I became a middle schooler, I met that girl. I know it was her but her expression seems darker. She looked like a very distant person and her lonely eyes were showing even when she had friends by her side. I wonder what's gotten into her. They said her name was Rin. I wanted to go and talk to her but I'm **scared** that I was forgotten. After that, I regret for not approaching her. I never knew she was bullied.

I learnt about her condition when there was a commotion caused by that teal-haired girl. She's popular for her beauty and also scary so I hesitated on trying to help Rin. Even though I saw every time when she was bullied, I kept on hesitating. On that day when I decided to help her, a green haired girl who is known as the school's no. 1 tomboy came to lend her a hand. Should I interfere? I looked at them from far and while I was hesitating, a boy that named Len Kagamine walked in front of me straight to them.

After that day, her smile when I first met her was on her face every day. It was very bright and it made me felt like smiling too. Little by little, her attitude seems to change especially in front of that guy. I knew just by looking that she fell in love and that was when I realized my own feeling. I thought that this is just a feeling that I just wanted to be friendly to her but I was wrong. Jealousy running wild inside me. I started to fell in the darkness of my own regrets for hesitating on making so many decisions. If ever I was the one to save her, could she be mine today?

From that time on, I knew I was never meant to be by that fragile girl but that doesn't mean that I would play fair in this game of love. I tried to steal her everything but he always stepped in and save her. Such perfect timing, such brave front. How could I win over him? I tried everything possible but still their bond was unbreakable.

I admired Len for being so straight forward, brave and never hesitate to reach out for everything that he want. But, just now, I was surprised. Why did he stopped when he saw me? He could have just kissed her or something but he didn't? Did he just hesitate on his own decision? That was the first time I saw him being very weak, very hopeless. These two idiots really need some help, huh? For once, I want to be that guy who didn't hesitate. I talked him out. Never thought that it was very easy to convince him. Idiots be like…

And now, what's this liquid that is flowing out from my eyes like fountain? My eyes sting from it. Her smile from that first meeting appeared in the back of my mind.

'Is it too much to wish for her to be by my side just like that day?'

Just on the moment I thought about it, I felt a delicate and soft hand brushing my hair. Was this my imagination? To make sure of it, I grabbed the hand and opened my eyes. It was real. I looked at the owner of that soft hand. My head felt dizzy. That person looked very much like Len but the part that I realized later on was that she had beautiful long hair that was the same colour as Len. Her face, her eyes were all almost similar to Len. Wait. Am I too distressed that I started to see everything as Len? Wait. Shouldn't it be Rin?

She smiled and said something that I really wanted to hear at the moment. It sounds like, "Boys don't cry but everyone needed to cry themselves out sometimes." Her words were likely similar to that girl whom I fell for. But, this is not her. I'm sure of it. Then, who is she? Is she a new teacher or something? But she looked too young for a teacher, then who is she?

"Ah, I'm sorry. Did I make you feel unpleasant? My bad." She said again. My tears just stopped before I realized it. I kept looking at her. Her face is not bad. I mean she's extremely gorgeous. She had quite a pretty face and pretty body at that too. (What? That's a guy for you.) She was wearing a denim shirt with skinny long pants and she wore a cute teddy bear backpack. Her face were coloured with soft makeup. Her face was so small that it could fit in my hands. That's cute.

I don't believe in love at first sight but what is this tingly feeling inside my chest? How could I fell for someone as soon as my heart was broken? That, actually makes sense, huh? "Hey, say something. What's your name?" said that girl. I was startled and how unlucky of me to fell from the piano stool. The back of my head reached the floor first. She quickly helped me up. Why am I acting this way? I need to pull my act together.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I'm Lenka Kagamine. Are you alright?" said the girl. Even her name was almost the same as Len. "Uh, hi I'm Rinto." I said as I shrugged. I looked at her and she smiled. "Um, sorry but was the song that you played on the piano just now, Magnet?" said Lenka kind of excited. I shrugged again and said, "Yeah."

"Oh, that reminds me that, that was the song my little brother sang for his debut. He made a 'remake' with his friend. Oh, I think you know him. His name was Len." Said Lenka. Of course they were slightly similar to each other. She's Len's big sister. Duhh!

"Um, I'm sorry to interrupt you and suddenly touching your hair like that. If you don't mind, do you know where my little brother is?" said Lenka kind of worried. I shook my head and stated "No." She bowed at me and apologized again. I suddenly have the urge to smile at her behavior. I said, "Don't worry about that. It's nothing. It kind of felt good to have someone by your side when you're crying. It kinda' soothes my inner feelings. I should be the one thanking you, though."

Never did I know that my love story starts right after having a heart broken experience.

* * *

 **Yup. The next chappy is going to be the last.**

 **Just a little bit more and this story is going to an end.**

 **Thank you for all of your support.**

 **I appreciate all of them.**

 **Have fun reading. .**


	27. Chapter 26

Ch 26

[Epilogue]

Rin's P.O.V

He leaned his face closer to me and put his lips about a centimeter away from my ears. "You must be yearning to look at me naked, huh Rinny? Never thought that you're such a pervert. It's okay, dear. I like perverted girls too." He whispered with his bitter sweet-like voice that made me wince a bit. My face was tinted red. My ears still could feel the heat from when he came closer to it even after he left me. This is not good.

I was laying ON his half-naked body on the cold floor in the unknown room. His arm was wrapping around my waist making sure that I couldn't run away. He caressed my cheeks with his hand. Cupping my cheeks, he looked into my eyes with his cerulean blue eyes. He was holding a grudge on me. I'm sure of it. He leaned closer while moving his hand to the back of my neck. It tickled me a bit.

How did this happen?

* * *

It's like this,

"Okay class! Today we're going to have our classmate as our model!" said our new art teacher, Namine Ritsu. "And that would be Len!" said the teacher again. Just to let you know, he's a cross dresser and yet he looked way more beautiful than any girls in the class. Len was staring at the teacher intently. Is he okay? Oh, right. We've been dating for a month now! I was bullied at first (by his beloved fans, of course) but ended up saved by Len, again. Over protective- two words that symbolize him much.

"Rin-san! You don't mind do you?" said the teacher again, teasing us. All of our Len X RIN shipper was grinning and cheering for us. I glanced at him and he was giving me this, absolutely-no-or-death-comes glare. Why not bully him a bit, right? I looked at the teacher, smiled and nodded. Len grunted and mumble some dirty words under his breath. "Oh, Len-kun! It doesn't bother you, right? I mean you'll be half-naked and all," said the teacher again. Wait. Half-naked? He didn't say anything about this. OH MY, THIS IS GOING TO BE MARVELLOUS!

"Nope. I'm pleasured to do so." Said Len in somewhat confident so, what's with the glare just now? I glanced at him again and he was giving this really weird smirk. I wonder what's wrong with that guy. He must be planning something mischievous. The girls was squealing and all. It made my ear stings. "Well then, let's get started!" said the teacher.

I waked steadily and took my place at the most furthest place from the model's spot. Len walked in the art room after repelling his shirt. He asked Kaito for a bottle of water and opened the seal and instead of drinking the water, he poured the water on his head and sat on the model's spot.

He brushed his golden silky hair that was barely wet with his finger swiftly. The teacher gasped and so did I. The girls were squealing and that includes Miku. Luka did not squeal but she was grinning. His abs were not perfectly developed but it was showing a bit. The teacher looked at me in a peculiar kind of gaze.

"Rinny, you shouldn't sit there! I've reserved this spot just for the star's girl!" said the teacher. I looked at the mentioned spot and it was located directly in front of Len. Is this a good thing or not? The girls groaned in disappointment. "Come on, Rinny!" said the teacher grabbing my wrist and I stubled a bit for I was surprised. I sat on the stool and Len looked at me. He smirked again. Somehow, I'm scared.

"You can start now class! Do your best to make the star shine!" said the teacher sitting on his stool and started drawing along with us. I put my drawing set by my side and opened my sketch book. I breath in and breath out. I looked at him and he was staring at me intently. That was expected but his way of looking at me still made me flutter. His sharp gaze was fixed on me. Water droplets dripping down from his hair making his chest wet. His skin turned a bit darker as the water was dripping on it. He posed like a professional model.

After the bell rang, the class stopped drawing and get ready for the next class. I packed my stuff and looked at the place where Len should be but he's not there. I wonder where he is. Should I wait for him? Nah! He must be changing into his school uniform right now. I walked and looked at the surrounding. I was left at the back by everyone else. I fastened up my pace but suddenly, I felt my wrist was being pulled and I gasped in response. I lost my balance and fell at the person who was pulling me resulting us meeting with the floor, um much more like, he cover up for me.

No need to guess who it was because obviously it was Len. I looked up at his face as he groaned. Only on that moment I realized that he was still half naked. I tried to get off of him but he suddenly wrapped my waist in his arms. His motions absolutely made my heart beating wildly and my cheeks were definitely hot. I struggled to get myself out of his grasp but as expected, I failed. I'm no match for this guy.

And that's how it turned out like this. Me laying on his body.

No words came out from both of us after that. His face that was about an inch away and the silence was pretty much awkward for me. I knew he were giving me THAT gaze from the start. I wouldn't dare to even look at him so, I avert my eyes the whole time. It was as if both of us did not care what happen around us just like the day we confirmed our feelings for each other. We don't care about our next class and stayed in that strange position for a long time. Being in his embrace while leaning on his bare chest is really a strange position for me but he seem to like it.

"Len, let go." I squeaked at him while trying to get out of that position by pushing his chest. "Oh, and here I thought you were excited to look at me in this state." Answered Len while pouting still giving me that gaze. Oh why do I need to go through this! What did I do wrong?

"I- ," before I could say anything, he pulled me closer to him and leaned his face closer to mine. My throat felt weird. My voice weren't coming out. "This is good. You're the type to turn into stone in this kind of situation." Stated Len with a smirk. His cerulean blue eyes were kind of filled with something weird. Was it lust? Just a wild guess of mine though. But, I felt very scared of those eyes. I have no idea why I didn't avert my gaze but I just didn't. My body felt weak. My breath were kind of out of order. For the millionth time, my mind went blank because of this one guy. No way out.

"You're all hyped up when the teacher announced that I'm modelling today but why are you so timid right now, Rinny? Isn't this what you wanted?" said Len. Oh gosh. Why did he sound annoyed right now? What the hell did I do? "A- are you mad at me?" I said with the best voice that I can put.

"Oh my, you can't tell?" said Len suddenly licking his bottom lip rather in a sexy way. That made me had goosebumps. Ok. He's mad. I'm dead. After dating him, I knew one thing that is, never made him ticked off and now, I made a big mistake. I mean, why can't I play around for a bit? He did that to me all the time! Urgh!

"Damn Len! Just let go of me!" I said trying to hit him on his stomach but I was embrace more tightly than before. He pulled my neck in a harsh way and within a second, his lips were on mine. He closed his eyes as if to enjoy this kiss. His lips were ravaging mine and my body turned weaker and weaker from before. I'm out of breath. This kiss was too long and he had no sign of stopping. My mind is going insane if this keep going on. I didn't kiss him back but he kept pushing my lips. He was harsh and the only thing I could do was give in. My neck kind of starting to feel painful.

Tears were rolling down my cheeks without me realizing it. After a moment, he opened his eyes and pull away from me. His strength was no joke.

Such a weird moment for our first kiss. Yup. After a month of dating, this was our first kiss.

"Rin, are you crying?" he said guilt in his voice. "No. I'm not." I said as I didn't realize the tears because it sopped at the moment he stopped kissing me. He pulled me in his arms again and hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry." He said quietly. "Just, just let go. We're going to be super late for class." I said pushing his naked chest. He looked down at me and still not letting go. "Forgive me first." Said Len with his child-like expression. This is crazy. Just a second ago, he was like a wild beast chewing it's prey violently and now, he was like an innocent baby who was about to cry.

"Urgh! Okay! I forgive you! Just, let me go! We need to get going! Now!" I said and just o the moment I stopped talking, the bell rang and that means it's time to go home! Yeah! Our art's class was on the second last period. "Look at what you've done!" I said looking at him giggling. "What? It's okay! This is the first time you ditch class, right?" he said and finally, FINALLY let me go. I rolled myself to the side and sat up. I rearrange my crooked shirt.

He didn't move even one bit and I stared at him not moving as well. "What? Love what you see? Aw! You're making me embarrassed!" Len said covering his chest. THIS GUY! URGH! I slapped my forehead and looked at him in disbelief. But, what made me surprised was that his eyes looked like he was awfully lonely. I crawled closer to him who was hugging his legs.

"What's the matter?" I asked softly. He looked at me and gave a fake smile. It looked painful. "That's the person, who," he stopped. "Wait, my sister told you EVERYTHING, right? What happened to us in the past?" he said before continuing. I nodded. "He was the one who kissed my father when we were younger. Just looking at him makes me felt awful. He made me remember the pain that I've succeeded to forget. Listening to his demands made me feel awfully annoyed. And, when you said you didn't care, I felt more annoyed than ever and resulting to giving you a bad first kiss experience." He said again.

That moment, he looked like a lost child. I instinctively hugged him. "I know it! You've been craving to touch me too, aren't you?" Len said teasing me. "Shut up, you damn brat! Just lean on me. I'm here. You're not alone." I said and received little sobs from him. Scars don't heal easily, riht. Guess what? He started to sob hard that I was forced to help him change into his clothes. We walked home and he kept on apologizing for venting out his anger at me(?).

When we arrived at his house, we saw a very interesting sight. A guy half naked pinned a girl that looks older on the wall. "Oh no! Len! Rin! This is not what you think it is!" Rinto said in a haste. He looked very horrible. His hair were all mesed up. Hid body looks wet. Yep! He reminds me of Len's stae from just now.

"You need to treat me better brother-in-law." Len said grabbing my wrist and started to walk past through them. "Ah! Whatever! I shouldn't have come to this devil's den! Just give me back my smart phone, Lenka-san!" I heard Rinto grunted and complained from my back. I don't know why he was half-naked and never did I want to know about it, as well.

What I know was that they became an item after that. Rinto was always bullied by Lenka. It looks like Lenka-nee did a good job on controlling him. That beastly and huge Rinto was being bullied by a girl. Even the thought of it was amusing.

"Now, why am I in your room, again?" I said to Len. "To continue from where we left off." Said Len while licking his cherry pink lips. "Stop it idiot! It's not working anymore!" zI said putting my bag on the edge of his bed before sitting on the fluffy mattress. "You know, Rin? This is why I Love you! Always saying harsh things but still will act kindly. Just like, just now." Len said laying his body on the bed.

I laid myself beside him and looked at him and said, "Oh, really? But, I never know the reason I fell in love with you, though." I said closing my eyes shut. "I don't know why I love you and I know that I'm bad a expressing love because I never fell in love with anyone else you know? I'm not experienced in dating or stuff. I hate going out together and all. I've been in love with you for the longest time you know? You're the first to capture my heart." I said again. Suddenly, I felt something soft on my lips.

Len was kissing me and this time it was very gentle. He grasped the back of my head gently and I kissed him back. It was very short, that kiss. "This could be very addictive, huh? I mean, your lips." Len said. "Sorry, I did it again without concerning your feeling. It's just that I couldn't help it. You were very cute saying something like loving me and all." He said and smiled.

"Well, you don' need a reason to love me, though so that you wouldn't be able to forget me even if you want to because you never have the reason on loving me to start with." Said Len. He sank his face in his banana plushie. His ears were clearly red. Even a tomato would be embarrassed by it's colour. "Oh, so you are allowed to forget me? Is that what you want to say?" I said at him. He looked at me with his blushed face. It was adorable!

"No! What I want to say um- I mean, um- in other words, let me also be the last love of your life." Len said before rolling on hid bed. He must be embarrassed to be saying something that was too cheesy. "Wait, that means that I could love someone in between and make you my last love." I said blunly. My face itself was red but, you know, it's still amusing to tease him.

"No! I- urgh! Stop making me blurting out stupid cheesy pickup lines would you?" Len said ending it with a grunt. I laughed at him and he seem to be annoyed at first but ended up laughing with me.

Just as we were giggling, my phone rang. That must be Ren. "Time to go!" I said taking my bag.

"Aw, no goodbye kiss?" Len said. Oh seriously. He already kissed me two times in a short period of time. Who's the pervert here now, huh? I leaned closer to him and kissed his cheeks. "Goodbye! See you tomorrow!" I said. He touches his cheeks and was in a daze. He looked funny.

I walked myself to my house that was not that far away. I changed myself into my night gown and hopped on my bed. It was different from Len's. It was a lot more fluffier and the mattress was yellow. Mine was orange. I don't really know why but I felt totally secured and safe that night. It was as if nothing could separate us. Everyday will be a hectic day for us. Hoping that it will remain this way until the end of my life, I drifted off to sleep.

 **The end**

 **This is the end of this story.**

 **Boring, huh?**

 **Sorry, my mind was totally blocked!**

 **Oh! Recently I read a story thatwas very much similar to mine.**

 **I was surprised !**

 **I shouldn't have done this story from start is what I thought.**

 **But I need to finish what I started right?**

 **I am totally a bad writer after all.**

 **I'll try my best next time!**

 **Until the next story.**

 **Do you have any complain about the ending?**

 **Review!**

 **I'll try my best to edit it or something like that.**

 **Thank you for your support! You're the best!**

 **Rin: Now, now. We've kissed but do you really need to make it seems awful?**

 **Len: What do you mean awful, Rinny?**

 **Rin: Shut up pervert! You're not helping!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **[Bonus chapter]**

 **Gumi's P.O.V.**

"Gumi! What are you doing?" said the mint green hair boy that was sitting across me. I glanced at him a bit and looked back at the newspaper. "Reading stupid. Can't you tell?" I said monotone. "Yeah. What are you reading?" said Gumiya again. Urgh. He makes me sick. "Reading the newspaper, idiot. Are you blind?" I said, again in monotone.

"About what?" said Gumiya with an excited expression on his face. Seriously? He didn't realize that I was trying to ignore him? Urgh. "About my childhood friend." I said. Oh gosh! All the excitement that I felt from reading the headline of the page that I was reading suddenly flew off somewhere and I am now filled with anger.

'Len Kagamine from the band Cryp Boys admit that he's in a relationship.' That was the headline of the page. "Who? This guy or his girlfriend?" said Gumiya peaking at the newspaper. When the hell did he stand by my side? Urgh. "Both." I said bluntly. 'Oh, I need to surf the internet! There must be a lot of their videos and pictures!' I thought to myself.

I placed the newspaper on the table and took my smartphone. As I've thought. There were lots of them! Wait. What is this? A video of the confession? Like seriously? The confession? This is masterpiece! I mean it! I felt really excited. Good job fans! I LOVE YOU ALL!

Ignoring the guy that was still looking at every movements that I made, I played the video. "Can I consider that we're dating?" "Whatever you sweet talker-playboy!" "Yeah! I love you too." Yup. Confirmed! It's them! Oh gosh! Just how many years did it take to make them lovers! This is a bliss for me! I might be moved to tears.

I closed the video and looked at my contacts. I dialed Len's phone number. "Who are you calling?" said Gumiya. "shh! Go away!" I said while standing up and walking towards my room because I knew that he won't leave me alone. "Is it a guy?" said Gumiya again. "Yes!" I answered

"Yes? What is it? Urgh." said Len. His voice was a bit hoarse. Maybe he was asleep just now. I'm glad to have woken him up and annoyed him. Yes, I was very glad. His misery is my happiness. He is my biggest rival. He always win! But I was glad that Rin was clingier to me than him. Hehehe. When I learned that Rinny fell for him, I knew I need to help but they were too dense!

"It's me Gumi!" I said excitedly. "and so, what makes you call me in this very meaningful day for me?" said Len. "What's so important about your days?" I said sarcastically. "This is the dy for me to rest properly! My schedule was like hell for the whole month! I haven't even have the opportunity to be with Rin! Tomorrow I'm going to have a date with her so I need a good rest!" Len answered in one breath.

"Okay, sorry! Anyways, congratulations! That's the only reason for me to call you, bye!" I said and hung up. He must be cursing me right now. I don't mind. Heh. It's just Len after all. I connect the phone charger to my phone and put my phone on the desk. I rolled on my bed and smiled to myself. It's not that long before I could see blonde babies, huh? I snuggle myself on the bed and drift off into a deep slumber.

* * *

 **Luka's P.O.V**

"Yes, Luki?" I said when he called for me. "There's a weird long purple haired guy said that he wants to meet you." Said my big brother. I fastened myself to the door to see Gakupo leaning on the house gate. His breath was visible in the cold weather. As soon as he realized my presence, he hurried himself to be by my side.

"What?" I asked him. "Nothing. I just miss you." Said Gakupo while grinning widely like an idiot he is. "Oh, okay." I said before running back inside ignoring him. "Wait!" said Gakupo. I looked back at him. He stared at me. "Is it true that your mother was trying to get you engaged?" Gakupo said. "Yeah" I said bluntly. Don't tell me he's worried. "Oh, really? Um, is it possible for me to get your mom attention?" Gakupo said again, nervous in his voice. "I don't know. If you really intend to do so, you'll need to work harder and get yourself a good job, then." I said.

"Do you want to be my fiancé?" he said again. I looked at him. "I think you know the answer. I wish you good luck!" I said before leaving him at the entrance. Oh, Gakupo. Where did all of his self-confidence went to? Argh! Don't mind him! I've got loads of work to do. I went upstairs and continued finishing my assignment on where I left off.

* * *

 **4 and a half year Later**

 **Gumi's P.O.V.**

"Ah, refreshing!" I said after sipping some iced lemon tea that was served while playing my songs in the phone's playlist. I stared at the glass of the iced lemon tea and smiled. "I'm going to meet them!" I said almost squealing. From far, I saw a lady with long salmon pink hair. She was walking towards my table. I guess that was the girl she mentioned. What's her name again? Oh, right. Luka Megurine. Luki Megurine's little sister. Oh, there's Luki at her back.

The lady walked and stopped by the edge of the table where I was sitting with my man, Gumiya and my other team mates. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me. "I guess you're Gumi, right? I'm Luka." said Luka. She must recognize me by my mint green hair. "Yup. That's me. Have a seat." I said while shaking hands with her. She sat and exchanged greetings with my band members and so did her brother.

"Ah, you're that tomboyish kid from that time. Congratulations for going as far as this." Said Luki. "Why, thank you. Wow, I feel honored that you remembered me." I said. I knew that I was blushing a bit but who would have thought that Gumiya noticed that too? He looked at me with anger in his emerald green eyes. Oh my, this guy is quite possessive isn't he? Well, I admit that it must be hard for him to make me 'his' so, his possessive behavior maybe was caused by me. Who says a tomboy is an easy type of girl?

"Ah! There they are!" I said excitedly and that made Gumiya grunted and mumbled something under his breath. In the center of crowds and fans, Len and Rin was spotted. Rin looked a bit umm weird. She looked like a bit pale. Is she sick? Wait. What's that? I saw something weirder than her face. It was…

 **Luka's P.O.V.**

Oh my, he's late! Very late! My big brother invited me and any of my friend to this Music Award. This is so boring! But, it's okay! As long as I get to meet with Rin it's going to be fine. Now, let's check the phone. "Ah! There they are!" said Gumi. Woah! Len and Rin's here! I turned my body and looked at Len and Rin. The crowds were crazy! Even though Len's not single, he still get a lot of fan, huh? Rin was even clinging to Len. Hotties have it easy huh? That's weird. Rin being clingy over Len? That's really weird. Oh wait. What's that?

"Whew! The crowds were crazy! My ear drum almost burst!" said Len when he finally arrive at our table. Rin still clinging onto him like there was some type of glue sticking them together. "Woah! Why are all of you looking at us with wide opened eyes?" said Len. Rin giggled at our expression.

"What's that?" Gumi said before I did. We share the same thought I guess. "Duh, isn't it obvious?" Rin said with her cheek a bit pink. Well, I'm sorry for not explaining why we were totally surprised. Let me tell you. Rin was wearing a dress and the dress were lifted up a bit. Why? There was a huge bulge on Rin's clothes. Her stomach looks like a balloon. It's not the kind that we see from those who were having obesity problem. You know what I mean don't you? It was very huge! Woah! I don't know what to say anymore!

Rin is pregnant and I, who has dated way earlier than her was not even married yet? Oh, right. It's Len we're talking about. Of course this is what to be expected of a professional playboy.

"Yeah. We're going to be parents in a month or two. Guess what? The doctor said we're going to have twins!" Said Len with his excited expression. "Have a seat you two. Rin must be awfully tired standing all the time." Said Luki. They took their seat as the MC took their places before the music award start. "Seriously Len? You're amazing! I give you my respect!" said Gumi excitedly.

"Wait. Why is Rin clinging on too much on Len? Doesn't she hate being all lovey-dovey in public?" Gumi said again. "I don't know I just feel like it!" Rin said trailed with her giggles.

 **Len's P.O.V**

Oh, Rin. She has been holding my arm since we get out of the car. You know what she told me? 'You're going to love this girl more than me so let me be clingy to you before you do that.' Yeah. Rin said that. I don't know if that was pure jealousy or just an excuse. "So, where's Gakupo?" I said looking at the empty seat on Luka's left. "I don't know. We broke up?" Luka said.

I gawked at that statement and so do Rin. What? Broke up? Weren't they going to get married like a week or two from now? Woah! That sudden turn of events in life! As soon as she said that, a familiar voice from our back said, "Hey, don't say it like that!" Obviously, it was Gakupo. He was panting hard. He must have been running here.

"Yeah. You're late so, I thought you're not coming." Said Luka with a monotone voice. "Brrr, you're cold." Said Gakupo joking and that was when he sat by Luka's side.

The MC begin the music award by calling the first performer to the stage. The fans cheered and screamed all their heart. The hall were very loud. As I drank the drink that were served, the performer finished their performance and left the stage.

Right after that, the MC suddenly said "Oh, look at that married couple. Aren't they sweet? So, Kagamine-san. Are you okay? It looks like you're going to be a father in this time around. Just look at her size. Wow! I wish you two the best, ey?"

I was a bit startled as I did not realize that he was standing beside me. I looked at him and smiled. He gave me the microphone and I said, "Yeah. I'm perfectly fine. I'm just too worried of my wife. She's pale isn't she? She insisted on coming so, I brought her. Wish us luck!" I said. "Oh, We have Gumi! So, how's your album?" as they talked about all stuff that was related to music, I looked at Rin. She was a bit sleepy.

Her eyes were half open, she was yawning countless times and her lips looks pale. She hated make up so that make her face looked worst. Looking at her yawning with her eyes barely open I smiled to myself. ' Such a beauty angel.' I thought. Who would have thought that our love were this strong, long-lasting and sweet? Even years have passed I never could get my eyes of her. I thought that even when she grew wrinkles on her face, I would still be looking at her and only her. Proposing to her was the wisest decision that I made. It have been 10 months that the both of us were going through our married life. I could still remember how we first met, how we met again after being separated, how we confessed and how our dating and school life were. It was all great memories.

Rin decided to do music with me like we used to when we were little. We received lots of love and support from our fans. Talking about our music, the first day we realized that Rin was pregnant was when we were making our latest album. While we were recording the music video, Rin suddenly felt dizzy and couldn't stand on her own feet. When we went back home, she was vomiting non-stop. I was damned worried so, we went to the hospital. And that was how we knew she was pregnant. We never told anyone that she's pregnant. After finishing our album, we rarely go out and often stay in the house. That's why they were totally shocked today.

"Woah! Look at this! Isn't this amazing! The first revealing of their real faces! Representing, the SSL !" said the MC as loud as he always does. There goes Gumi and her teammates. Their disappearance from our table was not realized by me. I was too indulged in my own world. They're aging, it's time for them to reveal themselves. That's what they said. "Hey Len! Look at me!" shouted Rin. "What?" I said and looked at her. Luka and Gakupo was holding her hand tightly panick in their eyes. "The babies are coming!" Rin said and grunted in pain in the end of her breath. And that was the start of our new life.

* * *

 **7 years later**

 **Rin's P.O.V**

"Don't pull my hair you dumbass!" said the little blonde girl. "Serves you right, bitch!" said the little blonde boy. My ears stings whenever words came out of those cute lips. Without hesitating, I came closer to those two and grabbed their ears. "And what did I say? You two never learn don't you? Being foul mouthed is not a good thing, I told the two of you thousands of times!" I said while pinching their ears harder as I kept on scolding those two.

"What's this fuss is all about?" said a man that had just came out of the bedroom. With his bed head, half opened eyes he walked out of the room. "Daddy! Mommy scolded us!" said the blonde girl getting away from my grip. She hugged the man and he hugged her back. "Yeah! Dad only loves Raika!" said the little boy. That man took the girl in his arms and went to the little boy to hug him. "No! You're smelly!" said the little boy pushing that man on his chest.

"Yeah! I'll make you smelly so that we'll be smelly together." Said len kissing the boy's and girl's cheeks. Both of them shrieked and ran away to the house yard, hiding themselves from this immature man. "I'm in the middle of scolding them. Don't just interfere like that or not, they would never learn from their mistakes." I said while looking away from that man. I stated to fasten the apron on me and started to wash the dishes.

"Yeah. I get it, honey." Said Len hugging from the back. I almost screamed as I was totally shocked by his gestures. This man also never learns does he? Without even giving him a look, I hit my albow on his stomach. He shrugged and trailed by those little ones' laughter. "That's what you get from flirting in front of little kids." I said while still washing the dishes.

"I thought you two went running somewhere else. You two really are something!" said Len while chasing them and showered them with kisses whenever he got a hold of any of them. Those pair of twins sure are handful, huh? I finished my work and called for all the kids, yep that includes Len. "Time for bath!" I said.

Every day was passed with the same routine but, I never had unsettling feelings or bored with my daily works. Looking at those two growing up, with Len by my side, it's like when you bought meal set, there's enough vegetables, proteins, and the most important part is there is a lot of carbohydrates. Everything felt very complete. That's what I thought.

 **End of the story.**

 **I'm sorry for the late update,**

 **I'm sorry for the boring storyline**

 **I'm sorry for dragging**

 **I'm sorry for the weird endng.**

 **Farewell everybody! Hope I'll be writing soon!**


End file.
